Hetalia: Internacional News
by legendary
Summary: Serie de viñetas con momentos y noticias de actualidad transformados en momentos hetaliosos. Cap 62: Nuevo Año - Nueva sección. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!
1. Unión Europea 1

Comenzaré con esta serie de viñetas en los que intentaré transformar algunas noticias internacionales recientes en momentos hetaliosos.

Algunas serán independientes y otras tendrán continuidad, en tanto las noticias sobre los diversos temas se vayan actualizando.

También habrá momentos históricos de actualidad. Acepto sugerencias y tomatazos por igual jajajajajaja!

Disclaimer único, aplica a todos los demás capítulos: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no ha sido escrita con fines de lucro y ahmm... etc xD

Y bueno, he aquí la introducción, ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>En la Unión Europea<strong>

Los países de la Unión Europea se encontraban en junta extraordinaria, intentando encontrar maneras de enfrentar las crisis que se les venía encima.

-¡Es en este momento cuando debemos estar unidos! – hablaba con voz potente el alemán – no podemos bajar la guardia ante esta crisis – sus interlocutores, le miraban con distintos grados de seriedad – esta es una nueva guerra, ¡una guerra contra el tiempo! – Grecia, cabeceaba intentando no dormirse – debemos pensar en las medidas que cada país tomará para enfrentar este nuevo gran desafío. ¿Alguien quiere proponer algo?

Una mano se alzó de entre las demás y el alemán, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, le dio la palabra al voluntario.

-Tienes uso de la palabra… ¡Italia!

El italiano, sonriendo bobamente, se aventuró con su sugerencia – ¡tengo hambre Alemania! ¿Ya pronto será la hora del almuerzo? ¡Comamos pastaaa! – levantó los brazos pensando en lo fantástica que era su propuesta.

Varios suspiros se dejaron escuchar, nadie esperaba menos de Veneciano.

-¡INÚTIL ITALIA! ¡Piensa en algo que podamos hacer y no sólo en comer! – le miró con gesto aterrador el alemán, haciendo que el italiano se escondiera bajo la mesa.

-¡Waaahhhhhh! - lloriqueaba tontamente.

_Algunas cosas, nunca cambian…_


	2. Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU 1

**En el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU**

En esta ocasión, iba perfectamente preparado. Era un tema importante, su jefe le había dicho que debía ser convincente y tratar el tema con seriedad.

En esta ocasión, no discutió, ni comió hamburguesas durante su presentación, sólo habló de los hechos, con diapositivas. Siria estaba el peligro, y debían darle prioridad. Su jefe estaba saliéndose de control y nadie podía negarlo, ni siquiera Inglaterra tuvo a bien contradecirlo, pues estaba consciente de que por primera vez, el norteamericano estaba siendo razonable.

Al final de su presentación, Estados Unidos estaba satisfecho de sí mismo, la votación a favor de exigir la renuncia del jefe de Siria, había comenzado, incluso Francia e Inglaterra le daban la razón. Nadie podía negarle nada, nadie…

-Voto en contra da – se escuchó una vocecita desagradablemente alegre.

-Voto en contra también aru! – parecía como si el sólo pronunciar esas palabras fuera gratificante para esos dos

Y Estados Unidos, abandonó su formalidad fingida e hizo una espantosa rabieta, mientras Rusia y China sólo reían por lo bajo.


	3. Miscelánea 1

**Miscelánea**

-Doitsu! Doitsu! – llegó corriendo Veneciano a ver a Alemania. Este dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver qué era lo que tenía tan contento al italiano.

-Espero que sea importante, ¿Qué sucede? – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró expectante.

-¡Hice algo muy bueno Alemania! ¡Y lo hice bien! Por primera vez hice algo genial ¡Te sorprenderás mucho Alemania! En verdad es algo sorprendente. ¡No lo vas a poder creer! ¡Veeeee!

Pero Alemania, había aprendido con el tiempo a no esperar mucho de su amigo, así que se veía venir alguna torpeza de su parte.

-Bien, bien, ya lo entendí – se masajeó una sien, que comenzaban a dolerle por el escándalo – deja de auto alabarte y dime de una vez que fue lo que pasó, ¿salvaste un gato de morir? ¿Rompiste tu récord de comer pasta? ¿Quizá lograste hacer ejercicio por más de diez minutos?

-Veeee… - le entregó un diario italiano donde venía la foto de un hombre en un auto y algunas fotos de niños sonrientes.

-¿Tomaste estas fotos tú sólo? ¿Eso es lo que querías mostrarme?

-Desarticulé una red internacional de pornografía infantil – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ah! Felicidades, es una buena…

.

.

.

-QUE TÚ ¿QUEEEE? – el germano no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, mientras Italia Veneciano le sonreía tontamente con un montón de mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Veeeee…

_A veces, Italia demostraba no ser inútil después de todo…_


	4. Unión Europea 2

**Unión Europea**

-¡Grecia! ¿Cómo es posible que estés a punto de caer en la quiebra? ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? Ahora nos has arrastrado a todos a un callejón sin salida ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

El alemán, reprendía al mediterráneo con voz potente frente a todos; el griego, sólo se le quedó mirando, como pensando en una respuesta con serio detenimiento.

Pasaron diez segundos, veinte segundos, treinta segundos… finalmente, el griego pareció querer decir algo.

-¿Puedo irme? Debo alimentar a mis gatos – dijo como hablar del clima de primavera.

-¡POR ESO TIENES TANTOS PROBLEMAS! ¡TÓMALO SERIAMENTE O DESAPARECERÁS!

-Pero mis gatos deben tener hambre – repitió el griego con simpleza.

_Prioridades, son prioridades…_


	5. Deportes 1

**Deportes**

-Yeah! Y el hero mete un enorme goooooooaaaaal!

La selección de Estados Unidos jugó un partido amistoso con la de Italia y le ganó 1-0

-Yeahh! Who is the King? – celebraba el norteamericano, cuando un reportero llegó a entrevistarlo

-¿Sus impresiones sobre el partido?

-Oh! Fue un partido muy reñido, pero hemos salido victoriosos ¡América is the Champion!

El rubio se quedó en la cancha celebrando mientras entrevistaban ahora al italiano, quien se veía malhumorado con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sus impresiones sobre el partido señor?

El castaño, molesto, hizo una señal obscena a la cámara de tv - la verdad no me interesa el traga hamburguesas, me importaba un bledo este partido de porquería. Mi prioridad es jugar contra el bastardo español que se cree muy listo por haber ganado el último Mundial de Futbol – y quitándole el micrófono al reportero, se dirigió a la cámara – ¡PREPÁRATE PARA LA EUROCOPA BASTARDO! ¡Te toca primero conmigo y voy a patearte el trasero! ¡Ya estoy casi listo!

Estados Unidos, desapareció en los vestidores y no volvió a dar entrevistas respecto al tema.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: Cuando leí esta noticia, me dije: ¡Oh my god! Esto definitivamente suena tan Lovi! Y es que las palabras que escribí son casi literales (a excepción de las groserías por supuesto) Gracias por sus reviews a Yukime Hiwatari (amor, te amo), Alyshaluz (gracias por seguir por acá leyendo mis cosas raras hahahaha), Hinata Jagerjaques (gracias por leer), neojunior (gracias, espero te agraden los demás) y kaitolen15 (sip, pronto tendremos algunos oc por aquí!). Saludos a todos!<p> 


	6. Unión Europea 3

**Unión Europea**

Bélgica, como actual Presidente de la Unión Europea, tomó la palabra

-Nombro a Alemania y Francia los encargados de moderar todo lo alusivo a esta crisis financiera, Alemania, por ser el país más solvente económicamente y Francia, por ser el presidente del Fondo Monetario Internacional. Espero que trabajen bien juntos – dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa y les dio a los aludidos la palabra.

-En estos momentos, nuestro deber será trabajar juntos para sortear las dificultades - habló gravemente el alemán.

-Por ello, olvidaremos nuestras viejas diferencias y haremos equipo durante el curso de esta dura prueba – habló el francés acomodándose el cabello con fineza y con una rosa en la mano (sacada de ningún lado en especial).

Bélgica, tomó de nuevo la palabra - ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es su sugerencia para el resto de los países europeos de frente a la crisis financiera?

-Medidas de Austeridad

-Inversión Privada

.

.

.

-¿QUÉ DICES? ¡Es claro que lo que necesitamos es ahorrar lo más que se pueda y disminuir el nivel de vida para mantener un equilibrio y no gastar en cosas innecesarias!

-¡No pienso abandonar mis tratamientos para el cabello y mis pasarelas sólo porque te da miedo invertir!

-El mercado no confía en nosotros ¡nadie nos dejará invertir!

-¡Guardar el dinero en el colchón tampoco sirve de nada!

-¡Franchute decerebrado!

-¡Patata sobrealimentada!

-USTEDES DOS ¿NO IBAN A TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO? – se dejó escuchar la voz del británico escandalizado.

-¡TU CÁLLATE! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

Y el inglés, se relegó a sí mismo a un rincón de la sala, con la moral hecha pedazos…

_Viejas enemistades, no se olvidan fácilmente… ni siquiera en los momentos más apremiantes._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Cuando leí esto fue divertido, en especial la forma en la que ambos expresaron su acuerdo de trabajar juntos y luego ¡plaf! el desacuerdo en cuanto a medidas ¡jajajaja! ¡Hasta pronto!_


	7. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012  1

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

El anciano de apariencia juvenil estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo – ¡estos han sido los mejores juegos olímpicos en los que he participado aru! ¡Miren todas estas medallas aru! – una enorme cantidad de medallas en su vitrina personal.

-¡Eso es por que fuiste el anfitrión! Cuando fueron en mi casa también tuve el mejor lugar en el medallero, pero a diferencia de ti, he sido el _Hero number 1 _aun cuando la sede fuera en otros países – presumía el americano cargando un montón de medallas de oro en el cuello.

-No son los únicos, en 1980, cuando los juegos olímpicos fueron en Moscú, rompí el récord de medallas ganadas en la historia da – comentó alegre Rusia, adornado de un buen número de medallas.

-¡ESO FUE POR QUE YO NO ASISTÍ! ¡NO CUENTA! – le gritó el norteamericano.

-Elegiste no asistir, ese ya es tu problema ¿da? – contestó el ruso con un aura perversa emergiendo de él, sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

-Pero dentro de cuatro años, ya verás, volveré a derrotarte – un aura competitiva rodeó a su vez al rubio ojiazul, quien confrontó con el puño cerrado al albino.

-Eso lo veremos kolkolkolkolkol – otro puño cerrado y esos dos ya habían partido juntos a su mundo de discusiones eternas.

-No lo harán porque los siguientes juegos ¡serán el momento de _France nii-chan_! – llamó la atención el francés con una rosa en la mano (este tipo ha de tener varias en el pantalón)

Ambas superpotencias voltearon a ver al francés amenazantes y sus auras competitivas lo hicieron retroceder, ante la risa del chino.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto aru!-todos voltearon a verlo olvidando por un momento la paliza al pervertido - los próximos juegos serán en…

Todos voltearon a ver al siguiente anfitrión, quien tomaba té ajeno a todos. Un par de rubios sonrieron socarrones acercándose a él.

_Porque el siguiente anfitrión, es un caballero…_

* * *

><p>NA: Algunas anotaciones:

1 - Los anteriores Juegos Olímpicos, los tres primeros lugares en el medallero, fueron China(100 medallas, 51 de ellas de oro), USA (110 medallas, 36 de ellas de oro) y Rusia (72 medallas). UK fue el cuarto (47 medallas) y Francia el número 10 (con 40 medallas).

2 - USA no asistió a los Juegos Olímpicos de Moscú 1980 por que estaban en plena Guerra Fría y fue su manera de sabotearlo... lo único que logró con eso, es que Rusia ganara más medallas xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Unión Europea 4

**Unión Europea**

Por enésima vez, Alemania se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró. Estaba visto, que nadie allí tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Grecia, lo que ha sucedido contigo es un terrible ejemplo del por qué no debemos gastar más de lo que tenemos, ¡Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte confiarte a tus gobernantes! ¡Ni creas que te daremos un préstamo tan fácilmente! ¿Qué medidas piensas tomar para asegurarnos que tu gobierno no hará mal uso de ese dinero? ¡TENDRÁS QUE HACER MUCHOS MÉRITOS SI QUIERES EL APOYO DEL RESTO DE LA COMUNIDAD EUROPEA!

Francia, relajado como siempre, puso su mano en el hombro del estresado alemán – ¡oh vamos! ¡No es para tanto! Además no sólo Grecia está en esas condiciones.

El germano, miró desconcertado al elegante rubio frente a él - ¿hay más? –preguntó sin poder creerlo, sintiendo la furia renacer dentro de sí - ¿QUIÉN MÁS HA SIDO TAN IRRESPONSABLE COMO PARA CASI IRSE A LA QUIEBRA?

El francés tomó sus documentos y mirando sus números, señaló al otro responsable – el otro es… ¡Italia! – le señaló acusador.

-Hera, hera… hera, hera – reía tontamente Veneciano con una mariposa volando cerca de él.

Todos esperaron un estallido proveniente de la silla del germano… estallido que nunca llegó.

-Uh, b-bueno, supongo que no es tan grave, es decir, por ello somos la Unión Europea, para apoyarnos unos a otros – el alemán, hablaba como si se refiriera a un chiquillo que había hecho una travesura… a nadie le sorprendió.

_Después de todo, amistad es amistad…_

* * *

><p><em>NA: La canciller de Alemania fue dura con el gobierno de Grecia, pero cuando se trataba de Italia, las declaraciones siempre fueron menos severas xD_


	9. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 2

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

-Hey England! ¿Qué vas a hacer dentro de cuatro años? – el americano se acercó al británico que bebía té lejos de los demás. Con toda tranquilidad, Inglaterra dejó en la mesa frente a él su tacita y se dispuso a responder amablemente, contento de que Estados Unidos estuviera tan interesado.

-¡Bueno! He estado pensando en hacerlo en grande, con íconos ingleses pero también con elementos que reflejen a la humanidad moderna y…

-¿Vas a proponer que los juegos sean en trajes transparentes para preservar la tradición original de la Antigua Grecia sin perder el toque moderno? – el francés le interrumpió guiñándole un ojo mientras se acomodaba su brillante cabello y ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del británico.

-¡Bloddy frog! ¡¿Qué clase de imbécil haría algo tan asqueroso como eso? – lo alejó de inmediato como si oliera mal, completamente ofendido.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! England! No puedes hacer algo moderno, eres demasiado anticuado para eso HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – se burló el norteamericano escandalosamente.

-You bloddy git! ¡Ingrato! ¿Es así como agradeces la mano que te dio de comer cuando eras sólo una colonia? – explotó el inglés jalando del cuello de la camisa del rubio menor

-Oh! ¿Esos son los modales de un caballero? Bad boy England! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – el americano no parecía ni enterado de que el inglés intentaba amenazarlo con esa simple acción y siguió riéndose ruidoso.

Finalmente, el británico, dio dos pasos atrás y molesto les señaló con el dedo – ya verán, ¡serán los mejores Juegos Olímpicos de todos los tiempos! Les borraré esas estúpidas sonrisas de sus estúpidas caras ustedes… ¡estúpidos! – y se marchó de allí emanando graciosas nubecitas de humo por la irritación.

_Y fue así como el caballero comenzó sus preparativos, dispuesto a ganar la contienda_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Los británicos en verdad están seguros de que sus Juegos serán los mejores de todos los tiempos, y así lo han declarado. Aún hoy, a menos de 4 meses de comenzar, hay muchos misterios detrás de los preparativos._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews: **Yukime Hiwatari** (eres mi vida amor), **Alyshaluz** (gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te sigan gustando las noticias), **Hinata Jagerjaques** (A mi igual me sorprendió que USA le ganara a Italia, pero ya vimos por que, Italia no jugó a conciencia jajajaja), **neojunior** (me alegra mucho que te gusten las noticias, ¡a mi me fascina transformarlas!), **bickyta lovegood cullen** (hahahahaha créeme, no somos las únicas, he sabido de más personas que lo hacen xD) y** bastionkirkland** (me gustó mucho tu idea y ya trabajo en ella, ¡será divertido!). ¡Saludos a todos!_


	10. Especial: Momentos Históricos 1

**Especial: Momentos Históricos**

Un poco más, sólo un poco más y podría verlo

Unos alambres de púas menos y lo tendría de nuevo a su lado

Unos ladrillos menos y podría volver a mirar su rostro

Un poco más, sólo un poco más.

* * *

><p>El joven de gafas colocó su mano en el hombro del otro rubio – ya pronto, ¿no es cierto?<p>

No había nada qué decir, ¿qué decirle a uno de los hombres que había erigido ese enorme muro y que ahora deseaba mostrar su apoyo? Sólo deseaba que esto terminara de una vez.

Pronto todo se convirtió en escombro y al disiparse la polvareda vio a unos metros frente a él a otro hombre. Su cabello, su altura, su porte… seguían allí como antaño. Y sin embargo al acercarse logró ver su rostro. ¡Se veía tan cansado! Su sonrisa ya no era la misma y el orgulloso brillo de sus ojos escarlata había menguado, ¿ese era el resultado de su estancia con Rusia?

-¿Prusia? – trató de que su voz fuera firme, potente, como siempre había sido, pero no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara levemente con tan sólo pronunciar ese nombre. Su hermano, el hombre que le había criado, protegido y educado estaba de nuevo frente a él, luego de tantos años de no verlo, luego de tanto tiempo separados.

-Kesesesesese… - y esa risa, SU risa – West, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Y no sabían que decirse, luego de tanto tiempo, ¿qué decirse? No había un libro sobre reencuentros incómodos con hermanos perdidos, no había manuales al respecto. Sólo colocó su brazo en el hombro del albino y le sonrió – ven Prusia, vamos a casa – le dijo con gesto cansado.

* * *

><p>Un poco más y podría tocarlo, un poco más… unos pasos más. Y ahora la persona a quien más ansiaba ver le daba la espalda para guiarle a casa. Pero nadie deja a Prusia esperando, nadie puede negarle nada a Ore-sama.<p>

Por eso lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia sí para darle un abrazo. Sabía que Alemania no lo haría, no había incluido esos abrazos en su educación. Ese era el momento de hacerlo. Y le abrazó fuertemente transmitiéndole con ese abrazo lo mucho que le había extrañado.

_Porque el muro que les separaba, por fin había caído, tal como había soñado desde el momento en que fue edificado…_

* * *

><p><em>NA: El Muro de Berlín fue edificado por la Alemania del Este (bajo el control de la Unión Soviética) en 1961, y fue un emblema de la Guerra Fría entre los bandos Capitalista (USA) y Comunista (URSS). Separó durante más de dos décadas a un sin número de familias alemanas. Fue el 9 de noviembre de 1989 cuando el muro cayó, reuniendo de nuevo familias y al mismísimo pueblo alemán. Esa caída fue el signo de que la Guerra Fría estaba llegando a su fin, lo cual ocurrió en 1991._


	11. Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU 2

**Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU**

Hoy, Estados Unidos llegó preparado, los tenía acorralados… en esta ocasión, volvería a haber una votación para obligar al jefe de Siria a dejar su gobierno, y si esos dos volvían a negarse…

-Voto en contra da – se escuchó de nuevo esa vocecita alegre.

-Voto en contra también aru! – ¿qué pasaba con ese par?

-¿Por qué? – les preguntó Estados Unidos mirándolos frente a frente - ¿por qué votan en contra? ¿Cuál es el problema? – esta vez, ellos se quedarían sin argumentos y no tendrían más remedio que votar a favor. Su jefe le había dicho que era una buena táctica.

-Porque de algún modo, encontrarías la manera para meterte en los asuntos de Siria y enviar a tus tropas como hiciste en Afganistán aru! – pero China, también tenía un jefe, y uno muy listo.

-Por lo mismo que él, da – respondió el ruso señalando al chino con expresión burlona.

Estados Unidos, los miró mal a ambos y salió de allí lanzando improperios…

Todos saben extraoficialmente, que Rusia es el mayor proveedor de armas para el gobierno sirio, pero nadie iba a decirlo en voz alta.

La sonrisa del eslavo, sólo se acentuó más al ver al norteamericano furioso.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esta noticia fue divertidísima de leer, sólo de imaginarme a Iván con su doble intención me partí de risa xD_

_¿Reviews? n.n_


	12. Miscelánea 2

**Miscelánea**

-Good morning Japan – escuchó a sus espaldas el japonés.

-Hey! Japan! Como has estado my friend? – llegó un muy animado Estados Unidos a visitar a su amigo y aliado al lado del inglés.

-Ah! Iggirisu-san, América-san – el japonés hizo una breve inclinación hacia ambos rubios - me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar, recuperándome poco a poco – respondió afable.

La cara del norteamericano dejó ver un leve rastro de preocupación – dime ¿has tenido más problemas con aquella planta nuclear?

Japón suspiró recordando el último año luego del desastre – por el momento no, pero aún me preocupa, es por ello que he pensado en acabar con la dependencia que tengo a la energía nuclear. De hecho, en el aniversario del desastre anunciaré mi decisión de manera oficial a la comunidad internacional.

Inglaterra le miró gravemente – ese es un paso muy importante – meditó un poco y le sonrió - bueno, por supuesto cuentas con nuestro apoyo. Ahora dinos ¿cuál es tu plan?

Japón los miró con la seriedad, que ameritaba el tema. Ambos rubios lo miraban expectantes intentando imaginar qué clase de despliegue de tecnología usaría el asiático para lograr su meta.

Finalmente, respondió, mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza – tomaré las medidas necesarias para lograrlo – dijo con decisión.

Ambos rubios, le miraron escépticos

.

.

.

–No tienes un plan ¿cierto? – preguntó Estados Unidos decepcionado.

_Ambigüedad japonesa, incluso en los momentos más complejos de su historia._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esa noticia, tenía un mensaje del Ministro japonés en el que dijo casi literalmente que Japón y las autoridades niponas "tomarían las medidas necesarias" y que pronto (en algún momento) comenzarían a trazar el plan para lograrlo xD _


	13. Especial: Momentos Históricos 2

**Especial: Momentos históricos**

Al fin lo habían encontrado, al fin habían dado con su paradero y podrían enjuiciarlo como era debido, incluso podrían intentar hacerlo hablar sobre las operaciones que se hacían bajo su protección. No era seguro que hablara, de hecho lo más probable es que decidiera morderse la lengua o intentar suicidarse antes de hablar. Y Estados Unidos lo entendía, ese hombre había sido por sobre todo fiel a sus principios, como todo dictador con el que se había topado antes.

-Bien – se dirigió la joven nación a sus tropas – quiero una entrada limpia, lo atrapamos, lo aprehendemos, y lo sacamos del país. Si apela a la protección de los Estados Unidos de América, concédanselo y no permitan que tenga contacto con el pueblo.

Libia, les había informado dónde estaba ese hombre, ella les había dado todas las facilidades para deshacerse de él… ese hombre que la había dañado tanto, que le había ultrajado, que le había dominado y azotado sin descanso cuando tomó el poder. Y es que una nación en manos de un dictador, es una de las cosas más terribles que la humanidad puede ver.

-¡Andando! – dio la orden para que sus tropas se movieran.

Y al entrar, se escucharon gritos… los gritos desgarradores de una mujer… ¿acaso era?

-¿Libia? – susurró - ¡LIBIA! – olvidándose del protocolo, entró tirando la puerta del escondite de Muammar Gaddafi encontrando la escena que jamás pensó hallar.

-¡MUERE! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO MUERE! – los gritos de la mujer llenaban aquél lugar haciendo eco… propagándose desde su garganta en el centro de la estancia, donde estaba sobre un bulto ensangrentado, golpeándolo sin cesar con una palo en la cara y la cabeza.

-Libia… - el americano corrió a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, deteniéndola y tratando de quitarle el palo, al tiempo que la levantaba para alejarla del cuerpo sin vida del ex dictador – tranquila… todo ha terminado, ya pasó ¿ok? ¿Libia?

Mansamente, la famélica y delicada morena se dejó hacer, soltado el palo que traía en sus ensangrentadas manos y una sonrisa enfermiza se apoderó de su rostro demacrado – haha-ha – ha… ¿América? – lo miró enloquecida, dándose la vuelta y estrujó las ropas del rubio manchándolo de la sangre ajena – lo hice, al fin lo hice… lo maté ¿verdad? Pude defenderme sola, lo hice… ya no volverá a tocarme, ya no volverá a golpearme… América… ¡está muerto al fin! ha-ha-ha… ha… ahhhhhh… snif! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Su risa se convirtió en llanto y se derrumbó en brazos de su igual, llorando mientras susurraba palabras inteligibles.

Estados Unidos sólo ordenó que sacaran el cuerpo y les dejaran solos.

_Libia, al fin, era libre._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Antes de que las fuerzas de la OTAN pudieran aprehender a Muammar Gaddafi, dictador de Libia, un grupo armado de la resistencia rebelde lo atrapó y lo mató a golpes. Las versiones oficiales dicen que murió de un disparo en la cabeza y uno en el pecho, pero la red difundió por todo el mundo el video del rescate del cuerpo del hombre, que había sido ultimado por su propia nación._

_¿Reviews? n.n_


	14. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 1

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Mar de Plata, Argentina, 2005_

_IV Cumbre de las Américas._

Argentina, como anfitrión del evento, tomó la palabra:

-Bien familia, el tema de este año es la creación de empleos para reducir la pobreza y fomentar en nuestros países americanos, gobiernos que…

-¡TENGO UNA PROPUESTA! – una voz algo chillona se dejó escuchar en la sala, proveniente del chico rubio de gafas que ya se había puesto de pie y sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, ya avanzaba hacia el frente.

En el camino, jaló a alguien más - ¿Qué chin…

-¡Hora de nuestra propuesta México! – dijo alegremente el estadounidense

-Si, si, ya… - con cara de pocos amigos y un cierto dejo de vergüenza, evidenciado en su expresión, el mexicano avanzó, bajo la mirada atenta de sus hermanos.

Una vez que estuvieron al frente, llegó su grandiosa propuesta:

-Proponemos un Tratado de Libre Comercio entre Norteamérica, Centroamérica y Sudaméri…

-NO – respondieron todos al unísono

-Pero… es una gran propuesta, es decir, México y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo preparand…

-¡NO!

México, simplemente tomó sus documentos, se aclaró la garganta y mirándolos a todos con seriedad… - es una propuesta que les permitirá comprar sin impuestos productos norteamericanos

-¡QUE NO! – se volvió a escuchar claramente el coro de países latinoamericanos en el recinto

-Pues si no quieren, no los podemos obligar – México se encogió de hombros y salió de allí

-¡México! ¡No me dejes aquí solo! – lo miró irse a sentar

-No estás sólo brother – sonó una vocesita a sus espaldas

Estados Unidos, volteó y se encontró con… "alguien" – ah sí… tu eres… eras… - el rubio intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas

El rubio semitransparente se ofendió, ¡ni siquiera allí su hermano gemelo era capaz de reconocerlo! - ¡Bien! Entonces sí que estás solo – el canadiense, se fue molesto también a su lugar, dejando a un estadounidense impactado… no recordaba que Canadá (¡ahora lo recordaba!) también hubiera estado apoyando su propuesta: el ALCA.

-¡De acuerdo! Pasemos a lo importante – Argentina empujó a Estados Unidos del frente y tomó de nuevo la palabra.

_Y a partir de eso, durante toda la junta, Estados Unidos, sólo deseaba volver a casa pronto._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esta es la introducción al Especial de la Cumbre de las Américas, que constará de varios episodios, comenzando por las anteriores dos cumbres (en las que pasaron algunas cosas importantes) para luego finalizar con la VI Cumbre de las Américas, que se llevará a cabo en los próximos días, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias a __**bastionkirkland**__ por la idea._

_Algunas notas al respecto:_

_-El ALCA fue el tema que fue obligadamente discutido durante toda la junta, por más que todos querían dejarlo fuera y hablar más sobre pobreza y empleo y otras cosas que le parecían más importantes._

_-Canadá también respaldó al ALCA, sólo que en las crónicas de la Cumbre, sólo aparece propuesta y apoyada por USA y México… hasta en la Cumbre de las Américas, Canadá es forever alone (y juro que no es cosa mía, ¡en verdad es así!)_

_-El ALCA es ya considerado un proyecto olvidado, con mucha propaganda en su tiempo y que ahora forma parte del olvido._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias también a los lectores por pasarse por aquí y muy en especial a quienes dejan reviews: <em>_**Yukime Hiwatari**__ (si amor, si continuaré con los de SS, pero tendrás que esperarme un poco, tengo un cierto reto con mi novia ;D y si, como podrás ver, no puedo evitar poner a mi adorado USA por todos lados jajajajaja! Gracias por todo mi vida, te amo), __**byckyta lovegood cullen**__ (tus reviews siempre son geniales, la mayoría de las noticias que pongo, son o por que los implicados dijeron palabras textuales o porque con sus palabras dieron esa idea general jajaja… cuando USA dice improperios, por lo general usa el "fuck" y ¡me alegra que te gustaran los hechos históricos!), __**Alyshaluz**__ (gracias por siempre estar pendiente, y justo como te imaginas a Iggy, Alemania y Japón, así me los imagino yo. USA serio es más o menos como cuando fue a investigar lo de la nave en New México o como en América no Souko Souji, pienso que en guerra suele comportarse así y ¡me alegra que alguno que otro capi te sirva para aprender algo nuevo! Yo también estoy aprendiendo mucho al escribirlos), __**Hinata Jagerjaques**__ (gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir reviews, tienes razón, no sé por qué Japón no le teme a otro holocausto nuclear xD y ¡esperemos que Iggy nos sorprenda a lo grande!), __**Amaikurai **__(¿verdad que USA es amor? Jijiji… ¡gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos), __**Latvflu**__ (sip, Japón siempre será ambiguo, eso me temo hahahaha… ¡gracias por tu review!) y kamii (gracias por darte el tiempo para escribir, me alegra que te gustaran los momentos históricos, esos por lo general serán de este tipo, más dramáticos que el resto que son parodias.)._

_Y a todos, todos los que leen, ¡mil gracias! Un beso para todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

><p>Una sombra femenina sonrió entre las sombras escuchando todo... el Imperialismo recibiría su merecido pronto.<p>

_continuará..._


	15. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 2

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Mar de Plata, Argentina, 2005_

_IV Cumbre de las Américas._

Nuevamente, Argentina tomó la palabra

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que proponen para combatir la pobreza? – esperó paciente mente a que levantara alguien la mano, hasta que encontró una por allí – ¡te cedo la palabra Paraguay!

Paraguay se puso de pie – pienso que lo primero es generar empleos, garantizando los derechos fundamentales de todos los trabajadores, sean de minorías o inmigrantes – dijo con aire solemne – mi país ha tenido un importante crecimiento económico en los últimos años gracias a que hemos promovido políticas de acceso al empleo de la población.

-Gracias Paraguay… - agradeció el rubio anfitrión antes de dar la palabra a Estados Unidos – adelante, te escuchamos – le indicó.

-Pienso que hay que crear mercados comunes que disminuyan los impuestos de productos para que sean vendidos a un mejor precio, por eso, el ALCA…

-¡Ya dijimos que NO Estados Unidos! – lo mandó a callar un moreno Chile – ¡ya cállate! Si no vas a decir algo útil, yo pediré la palabra – y comenzó a hablar haciendo como que el argentino no estaba allí para detenerlo – yo creo que necesitamos un mayor avance tecnológico, ¡hay que capacitar a nuestra gente en el uso de la tecnología! De ese modo estaremos más cerca de los países más grandes.

Argentina lo miró con un tic en el ojo – si, dejá de hacerte el pelotudo y sentate que soy yo el que dice quien habla y quien no y a ti no te he dado la palabra – lo miró mal.

-¿A quién le dices pelotudo weón? – el chileno perdió la compostura y se levantó para agredir a su hermano cuando Bolivia, un jovencito moreno de ojos grises, los detuvo.

-Hermanos, ya basta, ¡dejen de pelear de una vez! Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre esto – les dijo preocupado con su vocecita aniñada.

-Cierto, mi hermanito menor tiene razón, ya déjense de tonterías y hablemos de negocios, ¡necesitamos invertir en el mercado europeo y los deportes! – un espabilado chico de tez negra y ojos vivarachos oscuros les propuso a todos con su potente voz.

-Bolivia no es tu hermanito menor ¡es MI hermanito menor! – le señaló el argentino al brasileño.

-Claro que no ¡es el MÍO! – nuevamente, Bolivia tuvo que empezar a lidiar entre otro par que había empezado a pelear.

-Yo creo que la idea de Estados Unidos no es tan descabellada si lo pensamos más a nivel regional y logramos… - pero a Uruguay, el chico de cabello y tez clara y ojos azul cielo, nadie le hizo caso, sólo el semitransparente a su lado, que no recordaba cómo se llamaba y quien a su vez, no recordaba quien era el chico a quien estaba consolando.

De pronto, una voz resonó en todo el recinto.

-¡HERMANOS! Dejemos atrás nuestras diferencias y unamos nuestras fuerzas contra el enemigo ¡escuchen mi propuesta y no quedarán defraudados! – una chica morena clara de cabellos largos y castaños se encaramó en su mesa y descubrió una enorme pancarta.

_Ni qué decir que las reacciones, fueron muy diversas._

_Continuará..._


	16. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 3

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Mar de Plata, Argentina, 2005_

_IV Cumbre de las Américas._

De pronto, una voz resonó en todo el recinto.

-¡HERMANOS! Dejemos atrás nuestras diferencias y unamos nuestras fuerzas contra el enemigo ¡escuchen mi propuesta y no quedarán defraudados! – una chica morena clara de cabellos largos y castaños se encaramó en su mesa y descubrió una enorme pancarta.

_ALBA_

_Alianza Bolivariana Para los Pueblos de Nuestra América_

La venezolana, orgullosa, mostró el cartel, ante las diversas miradas de sus hermanos, que luego voltearon a mirarse entre ellos.

El mexicano, lentamente levantó la mano para pedir la palabra – ejem… Ve-Venezuela, suena a que es una gran propuesta pero las siglas…

-Tú cállate aliado del gringo – lo mandó a callar Venezuela con sorna.

Colombia le puso la mano un más que impactado y ofendido México en el hombro – eso duele hermano… duele y mucho…

-¡Arghhh! – gritó el mexicano y se fue a su lugar a sentar, abatido, odiando mucho a su vecino.

-Al margen de eso Venezuela, ¿no las siglas deberían ser algo como ABPNA o algo así? – sugirió un castaño cobrizo de ojos verde aceituna, Panamá

-No, el nombre es justo como debe ser.

Entre todos discutían quién iba a decirle a Venezuela lo que pensaban sin "incomodarla"… mucho. Finalmente, desde un rinconcito de la sala, un chico moreno bajito acariciaba a su llama mascota – ALBA es lo mismo que ALCA, sólo que le cambias la C por la B – dijo con aire distraído y aburrido ante el terror de sus hermanos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Venezuela, quien parecía haber sido golpeada por una espantosa verdad. El peruano, sólo volteó a verlos y con simpatía les sonrió - ¿qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Perú… deja a tu mascota y mide las consecuencias de tus comentarios directos – sugirió por lo bajo Argentina

-¡IGNORANTES! – estalló la chica del cartel, quien tomando un plumón, resaltó así su frase:

_AL ianza B olivariana para los pueblos de nuestra A mérica_

-¿Lo ven? ¡Esa es la idea!

Todos la miraron con escepticismo mientras ella sonreía orgullosa… todos menos uno.

-¡Qué bonita idea hermana! – a Bolivia, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

-¿Dé qué me perdí? – una voz chillona se escuchó detrás de todo el mundo

_Y los ojos de USA, se encontraron con el cartel de Venezuela_


	17. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 3

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

Francia y Estados Unidos decidieron ir a ver cómo iban los preparativos en Londres para los Juegos Olímpicos.

-Seguro está preparando toneladas de té para los invitados, no tiene buen gusto para las bebidas – comentó el francés.

-HAHAHAHAHA, pues esperemos que sean toneladas de té y no toneladas de scones, ahí sí que todos seríamos brutalmente envenenados antes de comenzar la contienda – le replicó escandalosamente el norteamericano.

En la ciudad, Inglaterra estaba dando órdenes a unos constructores, mientras con su casco naranja revisaba los planos de una enorme estructura.

-¡Hey, England! ¡Venimos a animarte! – escuchó cómo su ex colonia le gritaba e irritado, les recibió - ¿qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿No ven que estoy ocupado?

-¡Oh vamos! No seas malo Angleterre – en modo teatral, el francés fingió sentirse afrentado – nosotros somos tus amigos y venimos a observar lo que haces y ¡quizá prestarte un poco de ayuda!

-No necesito de su ayuda, ya se pueden ir largando – Inglaterra sólo les dio la espalda y siguió observando planos

-¡England! ¿Qué va a ser eso que estás contruyendo? ¿Una enorme tetera? ¿Algún otro set para tus películas de fantasía? – Estados Unidos, insistía en saber lo que el otro se proponía.

-O quizá unos baños termales para pasar una tarde de ensueño con los invitados en una reunión para la relajación de la mente y el cuerpo en la que no se permita entrar con ropa.

-No les voy a decir – respondió el británico sin dejar de mirar sus planos – lo averiguarán el día de la inauguración.

Los rubios ojiazules se quedaron perplejos ante su respuesta, que distaba mucho de sus explosiones habituales, en verdad parecía concentrado.

-¡Pero falta mucho para eso! C'mon dinos ¿qué es? – con eso, sólo consiguió picar la curiosidad de esos dos

-¡NO! ¡Es todo secreto! Ahora fuera de aquí par de idiotas, me molestan… - el inglés, sólo siguió con su trabajo ignorándolos magníficamente.

Luego de un par de horas de permanecer ahí, sin poder creer que Inglaterra lo les prestaba atención, ni siquiera para defenderse de sus burlas sobre su comida, decidieron macharse.

-¡No puede simplemente ignorarnos de esa forma tan cruel! – el francés mordía su pañuelo, ahora realmente ofendido

-Esto no se quedará así, ¡debemos averiguar los secretos detrás de los preparativos para las Olimpiadas! – sugirió el norteamericano

_Y así, la misión francoamericana "develemos el secreto" comenzó…_


	18. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 4

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Mar de Plata, Argentina, 2005_

_IV Cumbre de las Américas._

Pensó que era buen momento para ir a conseguir una Coke, luego de que todos rechazaran de nuevo su propuesta y Chile y Argentina comenzaran de nuevo a discutir. Al volver, miró a todos reunidos alrededor de Venezuela, que estaba parada sobre una mesa.

-¿Dé qué me perdí? – se acercó a mirar el cartel y lo que vio lo dejó anonadado – e-eso es… - susurró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te parece imperialista estúpido? – preguntó la venezolana sintiéndose triunfar al haberle quitado la sonrisa del rostro al norteamericano, al que todos miraron expectantes.

-¿Estados Unidos? – eso no tenía buena pinta, el argentino se preparó para llamar a Seguridad.

-¡Woah! ¿así que apoyas al ALCA? ¡Fantástico! No me lo imaginaba viniendo de ti Venezuela, y claro, ¡cambiarle el nombre a algo que suene más "subdesarrollado" es una estrategia fantástica!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ¿es que Estados Unidos no entendía nada?

-¡Muere! – la venezolana comenzó a lanzarle bolas de papel que el norteamericano evadía con un simple golpe de su mano

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_Y decidieron Tomar un receso después de tanto escándalo._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Espero que esta sección les esté gustando ¿qué otros latinos quisieran que aparecieran? ¿qué les parecen los latinos? ¿Hay algo que cambiarían o añadirían? _

_Aún faltan dos cumbres más, la V y la VI, que es la que se llevó a cabo este fin de semana pasado. ¿Han estado mirando las noticias? ¡Yo si! ¡Y les juro que fangirleo de lo lindo cuando escucho hablar sobre Tratados de libre comercio o la prohibición a Cuba de participar!_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos los que leen cada día, me alegra mucho que les guste este fic, igualmente gracias a quienes añaden<em>_ a alertas o favoritos, ¡que este fic sea una de las historias favoritas de algunos de ustedes es un gran honor! _

_Gracias especiales a quienes escriben reviews ¡gracias por animarme a seguir!: **Yukime Hiwatari** (que bueno que te est__én gustando los latinos amor, planeo algo para Romano y ya tuviste en el c-17 una dotación de Francia, igual trabajo en lo de SS,__ ¡no desesperes!__), **ShirayGaunt** (y Uruguay apareció poco después, espero te esté gustando Venezuela, personalmente, me encanta escribir sobre ella ¡es maravillosa!),** Alyshaluz** (lo mismo me sucede, ahora veo las noticias de la Cumb__re bajo una luz diferente y gracias por tu sugerencia para Chile, ¡lo tomaré en cuenta!__) **HinataJagerjaques** (si, al leer sobre la historia de cada país, es perfectamente claro como se dividen los bandos y como USA ha intervenido en latinoamérica desde hace ya tanto tiempo, ¡la historia nos enseña tanto!), **Dlaymei** (Jajajaja que bueno que te guste esta humilde historia, y créeme, el escribir me obliga a informarme y estoy aprendiendo muchísimo, igual, gracias por tus palabras, ¡es un honor y un placer ser de ayuda!), **bickyta lovegood cullen** (sip, latinoamérica es bipolar hasta el extremo, ¡son únicos y encantadores! y leyendo a profundidad, las relaciones entre ellos son__ únicas, me alegra que te esté gustando__) y **River94** (¡lo sé! Yo soy mexicana y me duele hasta el tuétano de los huesos jajajajajaja)._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_

_¿Reviews?_


	19. Deportes 2

**Deportes**

El joven Brasil platicaba con su primo México sobre fútbol

-Te digo que quizá sería buena idea mandar a alguno de mis chicos contigo y que tú me envíes unos de los tuyos

-Podría ser – contestó el mexicano – después de todo, tu casa albergó al mejor jugador del mundo ¿no es así?

-¡Jajajaja! ¡El Rey Pelé fue el Beethoven de las canchas! Él nació para jugar al fútbol, como Beethoven nació para componer música y Michelangelo para pintar

-¡Mentira! - en ese momento, una voz llegó de la nada desde unos arbustos – Maradona es el Dios del fútbol y… y… ¡Si tu Pelé es Beethoven, Maradona es Ron Wood, Keith Richards y Bono del fútbol juntos, porque tiene mucha pasión!

El brasileño, ignorando ahora al mexicano, se enfrascó en una discusión – ¡estás equivocado! ¡El Rey Pelé es el más grande jugador de todos los tiempos!

-¡No, no y no! El mejor es y siempre ha sido Diego Armando Maradona ¡Metételo en la cabeza pelotudo!

El mexicano, infló el pecho y comentó – pues mi Hugo Sánchez se ganó cinco Pichichis de oro al mejor jugador.

-¡Pelé será el embajador de la Copa del Mundo en el 2014! – aseguró el brasileño haciendo caso omiso del mexicano.

-¡Eso es porque la copa del mundo será en tu casa! ¡Si fuera en la mía sería Maradona!

La discusión siguió igual por varias horas

_El mexicano, optó por retirarse, sintiéndose desplazado, aunque jamás admitiría algo así._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esta fue una conversación entre Maradona y Pelé, en la que cada uno se defendió como pudo, claro que todo terminó en una de sus constantes discusiones._

_¿Reviews? n.n _


	20. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 5

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Mar de Plata, Argentina, 2005_

_IV Cumbre de las Américas._

-Hermana ¿qué debo hacer con estos panfletos? – Bolivia miraba con ojos brillantes a Venezuela, trayendo en sus manos unos panfletos con información sobre su plan ALBA, que en la portada, decían claramente "No al ALCA, si al ALBA"

-Muy sencillo hermanito, repártelos entre nuestros hermanos y diles que es un plan hecho para países como ellos porque es TOTALMENTE lo contrario a lo que propuso Estados Unidos.

Y eso hicieron durante el descanso, citando además esa noche a quienes aceptaran, a una junta extraordinaria.

Venezuela, frotándose las manos durante el resto de la junta se puso a pensar – jujujuju… ahora sí, ese maldito imperialista tendrá su merecido.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, se llevó a cabo una junta extraordinaria:<p>

_III Cumbre de los Pueblos_

-Dijiste que tenías una alternativa a la propuesta de Estados Unidos – dijo Antigua y Barbuda con seriedad, su piel oscura y cabello claro contrastando entre sí – escuchamos.

-Venezuela, ¿en verdad esta alternativa nos ayudará a mejorar? – Dominica, con su piel oscura y su expresión afable preguntó.

-Si Venezuela dice que está segura lo está, yo confío en ella, Estados Unidos ha demostrado ser un loco sediento de poder haciendo caso de su actual jefe para invadir Afganistán ¿cómo es posible que vaya incluso contra su propia gente? ¡Eso es imperdonable! – Ecuador, de cabello corto y chino y tez morena clara, había estado pasando por momentos duros, por lo que su expresión era últimamente bastante severa.

-Es verdad, no podemos seguir simplemente sonriendo y asintiendo a todo lo que nos dice el gringo, con el daño que ha estado haciendo a nuestros pueblos – expresó Nicaragua, con su piel trigueña y su cabello negro ondulado peinado hacia atrás.

-Lo sé hermanos, por eso por favor escuchen, el ALBA fue organizado por mí y por nuestro hermano Cuba. Mediante este acuerdo, impulsaremos el intercambio cultural y comercial favoreciendo a los más pobres.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? – preguntó Honduras, el único de bigote negro como su cabello ondulado corto, y su tez morena clara, que también había ido para ver lo que iba a proponer su hermana – además recuerda que Cuba no puede participar en estas Cumbres porque no es un país democrát…

-¡Cuba no participa por que el Imperialista no lo permite! – lo interrumpió la venezolana – y el qué haremos, lo veremos conforme se vaya dando la situación, por ahora, nuestra prioridad, es…

Todos miraron a Venezuela, esperando su declaración final imaginando un plan maravilloso.

-¡Demostrar a Estados Unidos nuestra inconformidad! – dijo con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

_Bolivia, fue el único que asintió con brillitos en los ojos_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, por sus comentarios y sugerencias ¡espero se estén divirtiendo leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo!_

_Nuevamente, gracias a quienes leen, en especial a los que se toman el tiempo para escribir reviews: __**Yukime Hiwatari**__ (que bueno que te gusten los latinos amor, ya veremos más de Rusia-chan en el Consejo de Seguridad… y pronto la sección que hablamos la otra vez, sobre cierto oriental que nos fascina), __**Hinata Jagerjaques**__ (jajajajaja no es que finja, es que en su mente, todos están de acuerdo con él xD), __**Idachi **__(gracias por tu review, y si, las bolas de papel, más que doler, son fastidiosas jijijijiji), __**Dlaymei **__(es un placer divertirles a todos con estas ocurrencias tan bakas jajaja y si te sirvieron para tu examen, pues ¡muchas felicidades! Y ¡que honor!), __**Alyshaluz **__(Alfred está siempre tan centrado en sí mismo, que nunca se entera de nada jajajaja, en cuanto a México-chan, así es la vida de ese pobre, mi país quiere brillar, ¡pero aún le falta!), __**Rin-chan**__ (gracias por tus sugerencias, lo que sucede es que no es la cumbre actual, quise hablar primero de las dos anteriores para ponernos a todos en contexto, la que sigue es maravillosa ¡Venezuela hace cosas encantadoras! Y ya luego pasaremos a la que fue este fin de semana. Por cierto, pronto explicaré por que Cuba no asiste, Venezuela si quería ir esta vez, pero Chávez está en tratamiento médico y no pudo y Ecuador fue quien no quiso ir por que Cuba no va. Ya se explicará con detalle más adelante ¡gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribir!), __**bickyta lovegood cullen**__ (jajajajajjaa ¿te diste cuenta? ¡Exacto!, para USA-chan, todos los países son subdesarrollados y de pronto se le va la lengua y se le sale jajajaja) y **ShirayGaunt** (me alegra que te esté gustando Venezuela-chan, a mí me encanta! Pronto verás más de ella en las siguientes dos Cumbres)._

_Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer _

_¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Se aceptan con gran emoción!_


	21. Unión Europea 5

**Unión Europea**

-De acuerdo – suspiró por última vez el alemán al terminar la sesión de ese día – le daremos a Italia un plazo para recuperarse y evaluaremos su situación después. A Grecia, le daremos un préstamo de emergencia y estudiaremos darle otros dos préstamos más dependiendo de cómo se ajuste a la situación. Para dar por concluida esta sesión de la Unión Europea, ¿alguien tiene algo más que decir?

Una mano en el fondo se levantó y sin esperar a que le dieran la palabra, comenzó a hablar – ¡Opino que deberíamos invertir en las cadenas de hamburguesas! ¡PONER FRANQUICIAS DE COMIDA RÁPIDA EN TODO EUROPA NOS SALVARÁ DE LA CRISIS! ¡ES UN NEGOCIO REDONDO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ? ¡ESTA ES LA UNIÓN EUROPEA!

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Estados Unidos, siempre presente en todos los eventos… aún sin invitación._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esta noticia fue completamente LOL… lo que leí fue una nota completa sobre algunas minutas de la Unión Europea, en las que incluían la opinión de USA… que no se suponía estuviera allí porque no es una Nación europea._

_Es posible que hubiese sido invitado debido a la gravedad del asunto, pero para fines de esta historia, no lo fue y está de colado jajajajajaja._

_Pronto, más de los latinos_

_Gracias por leer_

_¿Reviews?_

* * *

><p>En Oriente, unos ojos oscuros destellaban al ver al sol ocultarse. Su trenza de cabellos negros colgaba en su espalda mientras acomodaba su gorra verde, en la que destacaba una estrella roja. Sonrió amenazante mientras poco a poco, las estrellas tomaban su lugar en el manto de la nocturna.<p> 


	22. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 6

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Mar de Plata, Argentina, 2005_

_IV Cumbre de las Américas._

Tras un día más de trabajo, la Cumbre había llegado a su fin

-Bien – tomó la palabra el anfitrión argentino - las conclusiones de esta IV Cumbre son:

1. No aceptamos la propuesta de México y Estados Unidos

2. No volveremos a discutir esa propuesta en un futuro próximo - esto lo dijo mirando severamente a americano.

3. Impulsaremos, de algún modo, el empleo a las clases más desfavorecidas y daremos apoyo a los migrantes, el cómo, será discutido en la siguiente Cumbre – en este punto, Estados Unidos cruzó un par de dedos tras de su espalda.

4. Necesitamos garantizar el acceso a la educación y a la salud, especialmente entre las minorías, lo discutiremos más a fondo en la siguiente Cumbre

5. Pactaremos de manera individual una serie de acuerdos económicos por región, pero eso ya será parte de la agenda para la próxima Cumbre.

Y terminada la lista, miró a todos los presentes - ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una morena bajita de enormes ojos de un café tan oscuro que parecía negro y cabello negro oscuro, corto y ondulado, levantó la mano

-¿Si Guatemala? – le cedió la palabra Argentina

Disculpen todos, pero me da la impresión de que no hemos llegado a nada – comentó con una sonrisa apenada.

Todos la miraron un momento y luego comenzaron a reír.

-¡Jajajaja! – Colombia fue de inmediato a sacarle el aire con un golpecito en la espalda – ay hermanita ¡qué cosas dices! Bueno, supongo que con esto ya terminamos ¿no? – le dirigió una mirada significativa a Argentina, mientras todos se agolpaban en la puerta.

-Si, así es, con esto, doy por concluida la IV Cumbre de las Américas – con un ademán ordenó que abrieran las puertas – que vuelvan a casita con bien y todos están invitados a la fiesta de clausura, ¡habrá comida y bebida hasta hartarnos!

En un segundo, todos habían desaparecido… Guatemala miró entonces una solitaria bola de heno pasar a su lado

_Y ese era el final_

… _¿o no?_

* * *

><p><em>NA: algunos puntos sobre esta Cumbre:_

_-Fue la última vez que asistió George Bush. El presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, le dijo directamente que estaba en desacuerdo con sus políticas intervencionistas en Oriente Medio, lo cual causó algunos conflictos entre ambos países durante el resto de la administración de ambos presidentes._

_-No se volvió a tratar el tema del ALCA, pero a partir de esa Cumbre, Estados Unidos impulsó políticas económicas y comerciales individuales con cada país, de tal modo que para la siguiente Cumbre, muchos países del Centro y Sur de América ya tenían Tratados de Libre Comercio con USA._

_-A partir de estos sucesos en los que Latinoamérica comenzó a hacer valer su opinión ante los norteamericanos, se formaron dos bloques comerciales: el Norteamericano (Canadá, USA y México) y el Centro y Sudamericano (encabezado por Argentina, Chile, Brasil y Paraguay, entre otros países)._

_-También hubo una división ideológica: los países que apoyan a USA (de régimen democrático capitalista), lo países que están contra USA (de régimen socialista, liderados por Venezuela y Cuba) y los que permanecen neutrales a estos dos bloques (de régimen democrático pero no alineados con USA)._

_¿Reviews?_


	23. Unión Europea 6

**Unión Europea**

Una nueva sesión de la Unión Europea había comenzado, una vez estuvieron las puertas cerradas y se aseguraron de que no había ningún americano en los alrededores… menos si era rubio y tenía un mechón rebelde.

-Bien ¡lo primero que haremos será evaluar los resultados de las medidas tomadas ante la crisis! Francia, tienes la palabra.

-Ejem – como presidente del Fondo Monetario Internacional, Francia tenía los más recientes números – Italia sigue igual – y miró a los gemelos que se sentaron juntos en una esquina.

-¡Italia! – les gritó el alemán - ¿por qué no han hecho ajustes?

-Veee… - exclamó con desánimo Veneciano – lo siento Alemania, pero es que mi gente…

-NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA BASTARDO PATATERO – le gritó un furioso Romano, señalándolo con el dedo – en todo caso ¿quién diablos te puso al mando? ¿Te crees que es tan sencillo? Nuestra gente está acostumbrada a la comida gourmet, ¡QUE TÚ VIVAS DE PATATAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DEMÁS HAGAMOS LO MISMO! ¡PREFIERO MORIR DE HAMBRE ANTES QUE ALIMENTARME DE PATATAS MAÑANA, TARDE Y NOCHE MALDICIÓN!

Italia Romano fue abrazado y detenido por su hermanito antes de que siguiera lanzando insultos – ¡Cálmate hermano! Veeee…

-¡Suéltame Veneciano! ¡Suéltame maldición! – Romano forcejeaba mientras todos se llevaban la mano a la cara.

_Estaba claro que Italia, no se estabilizaría tan fácilmente._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Cuando los gobiernos europeos comenzaron a establecer medidas de austeridad en sus países, por lo general acostumbrados a vivir de forma cómoda y abundante, la población protestó por medio de marchas y otros medios._

_Incluso hubo muchos enfrentamientos porque la gente consideraba que no era su culpa, sino la de los malos gobiernos el que su país estuviera en crisis y eran los gobiernos y no la gente los que tenían que pagar las deudas._

_Aún ahora, hay marchas y protestas por ello._

_¿Reviews? _


	24. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 7

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Mar de Plata, Argentina, 2005_

_IV Cumbre de las Américas._

Un abatido estadounidense se sentó al lado del mexicano durante la fiesta de clausura.

-México – lo miró con sus azules ojos como de cachorro hambriento - ¿por qué los países latinos me evitan?

Todos los que estaban cerca del moreno se alejaron en un radio de tres metros, pero no por eso dejaron de escuchar. El mexicano por su parte, miró al rubio con aire aburrido y sirviéndose otro caballito de tequila le contestó con toda sinceridad – porque eres un fastidio, porque te la pasas haciendo escándalo, porque quieres imponer tus ideas a todos aunque no estemos de acuerdo con ellas y porque… - se le quedó mirando como evaluándolo y en un movimiento, se empinó su caballito, haciendo una pausa para dejar pasar el licor por sus sistema y poner el vasito en su lugar – porque tu jefe no nos agrada, aquí entre nos, sus políticas son demasiado agresivas y tú te has dejado manejar por él de lo lindo.

El norteamericano se quedó mirando la botella de tequila con aire ausente, pensando en la situación. Entonces ¿por eso no querían aceptar sus ideas geniales? ¿Por eso hacían como que no le miraban en las juntas de la ONU? De pronto, una epifanía llegó a él, y su rostro se iluminó con la gran conclusión que sacó de lo que le dijo el mexicano.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Entiendo! Entonces ¿todo es por mí jefe? ¡Para la siguiente reunión tendré uno nuevo! ¡Ahora todos me querrán! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

El mexicano se le quedó viendo con decepción mal disimulada ¿es que ese idiota nunca escuchaba nada?

-Thank you México! Por un momento pensé que el problema era yo AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – y levantándose, el norteamericano salió con rumbo al helipuerto, dispuesto a poner todo de su parte para tener pronto un nuevo y mucho más amable jefe que le ayudase a mejorar su amistad con los otros países americanos.

_Nadie se molestó en sacarlo de su error, era como hablarle a una pared… una muy escandalosa._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Alfred lindo sólo escucha lo que quiere escuchar jajaja_

_Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que leen esta serie de locuras, y un saludo especial a quienes se dan un par de minutos y dejan review:_

_**Yukime Hiwatari**__ (¡no me castigues amor! Ya está en proceso la actualizada de Saint Seiya, pronto habrá nuevos capítulos para "Amado" y "Los Herederos". Lo mismo para "La caída de un Imperio", demo ¡no dejes de escribir please! Por cierto que el capítulo de los hermanos Italia tiene dedicatoria para ti *kishie*), __**Alyshaluz **__(hahahahaha ¡Venezuela quiere someter al gringo!, ¿por qué su vida gira alrededor de él si no? Y sí hay una junta de sólo Latinoamérica, siempre que la hay, USA se indigna porque no lo invitan xD), __**bickyta lovegood cullen**__ (USA tiene siempre sus propios intereses, y pronto habrá más de Madre España, en cuanto a Italia, las protestas eran por el mal gobierno y luego por la crisis, por culpa del mal gobierno, como en todos lados me parece… y si, adivinaste, ¡Corea del Norte entrará pronto en escena mundial!), __**Amaikurai **__(¡gracias por tu review! Aquí más ocurrencias del adorable USA, ¡espero también te hayan gustado!), __**Eyes**__ (¡me alegro que te haya gustado! Y gracias por escribir review, prometo que trataré de ponerme al corriente con las fechas pronto, lo que sucede es que pongo cosas anteriores para ponernos a todos en contexto, y así entender mejor las noticias más actuales, pero conforme vayamos avanzando las noticias serán más actuales ¡palabra hetaliana!), __**arisawtatsuki**__ (awww ¡gracias por los ánimos! Tus palabras me han hecho muy feliz y me animan a escribir más. ¡Pronto más sobre la Cumbre! ¡Un gran beso!) y **Sakuraba Kamii** (¡gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te estén gustando todas estas locuras y el actualizar seguido es prsecisamente para ponerme al día con las noticias hahahahaha. Muchos saludos para ti y ¡gracias por leer!)._

_Y a todos quienes cada día dan click a esta serie de historias raritas (including those readers in other countries, I love you guys!) ¡nuevamente mil gracias! Un gran beso para todos y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_¿Review? n.n_


	25. Deportes 3

**Deportes**

Brasil platicaba con su hermana Colombia

-Y estoy seguro de que con las medidas adecuadas, la Copa del Mundo en mi casa será la mejor del mundo ¡ya está todo casi listo!

-Entiendo – convino la joven – por cierto, supe que el pequeño Neymar, tu jugador promesa es codiciado por las selecciones de "Mamá España" – coquetamente, le guiñó el ojo, al tiempo que le daba un buen golpe en la espalda, amistosa.

El brasileño se sobó la parte afectada, pensando en lo pesada que tiene la mano su hermanita – sí, Neymar es grandioso, he escuchado que Messi es el mejor del mundo, pero antes que eso, debe superar a mi Neymar – dijo orgulloso.

-Bueno pero, Messi tiene más goles y está en uno de los clubes de Madre España – argumentó la colombiana.

-¡Bah! Messi es sólo más experimentado que Neymar y sus edades son diferentes, porque en talento…

-Cualquiera que piense que Neymar es mejor que MI Messi, ¡es estúpido! – apareció un joven rubio con la camiseta de su selección puesta – así que TÚ eres un estúpido – desde detrás de un árbol

-¿A quién llamas estúpido? ¡estúpido!

-¡A ti pelotudo!

-Dímelo una vez más a ver si te atreves

-¡Estúpido!, ¡estúpido!, ¡sos un estúpido pelotudo!

-¡Ya verás quién es el estúpido cuando te ponga las manos encima!

El brasileño, salió disparado tras el argentino riñéndole, mientras la colombiana sólo los miró perderse en la distancia.

-¡Bah! Todo el mundo sabe que es mil veces mejor mi "Chicharito" – dijo una vocecita detrás de la chica.

La colombiana sonrió con ternura y se acercó al mexicano, que con las manos metidas a los bolsillos de su pantalón, pateaba una latita – no seas tontito México, sabes tan bien como yo que tus jugadores son excelentes y a la hora que deben demostrar su valor, son misteriosamente atacados por "la maldición" – le dio tres palmaditas en la espalda y lo dejó solo, tenía cosas importantes que hacer, al menos más importantes que seguir ahí hablando de fútbol.

El mexicano, se sintió miserable cuando procesó las palabras, mientras se sobaba la espalda por los golpecitos "amistosos" y "suaves" de su hermanita.

_México: jugando como nunca, pero perdiendo como siempre._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esta noticia fue hace muy poco, una nueva "conversación" entre Pelé y Maradona. _

_Por cierto que Messi y Neymar estuvieron presentes durante la declaración de Pelé y ambos rieron nerviosamente. Incluso ellos sabían que esto iba a comenzar una nueva ola de dimes y diretes entre esas dos leyendas del futbol._

_Y ¡mi pobre México me da cosita! No pude resistir ponerlo de nuevo renegando de la vida._

_¿Reviews? n.n_


	26. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 8

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Mar de Plata, Argentina, 2005_

_IV Cumbre de las Américas._

_III Cumbre de los Pueblos_

Ajenos a la fiesta, los más recientes aliados de Venezuela se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de juntas.

-Hermanita, ¿estás segura de que con esto Estados Unidos notará nuestra inconformidad? – una joven de tez muy oscura y ojos azules le preguntó a su hermana.

-¡Por supuesto que sí Santa Lucía! Y de hecho, tenemos un invitado especial ¡Nuestro gran cierre de la III Cumbre de los pueblos será un éxito rotundo!

* * *

><p>Y mientras tanto, ya saliendo de la fiesta, con cara de pocos amigos, un cansado Chile salió del salón, donde Brasil y Paraguay cargaban a Perú y su llama, mientras México cantaba a todo pulmón "El Rey" - ¿dónde se habrá metido ese weón de Argentina? – le buscó por los alrededores para insultarlo un rato antes de volver a casa sin éxito, hasta que salió a la calle - ¿una manifestación?<p>

Una enorme procesión pasaba por la calle con pancartas que decían: "No al ALCA", "Viva la Anticumbre", "fuera USA", "fuera Bush", "Salve Dios Omnipotente", entre otras parecidas.

Por un momento, Chile se les quedó mirando hasta que unos cabellos rubios se le hicieron familiares - ¿Argentina? – le quitó a uno de los asistentes una capucha, con la que pretendía ocultarse.

Al verse descubierto, el rubio latino comenzó a tartamudear- p-pero es que no lo entiendes ¡che! No es que esté del lado de Venezuela ¡Es que Dios está con ella!

El chileno, lo miró como si fuera un trastornado y aventándole su capucha de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a casa… a pie no estaba tan lejos.

A la cabeza de la procesión, se encontraban Venezuela, Bolivia y Nicaragua, llevando con ellos a Maradona, mientras gritaban frases contra el régimen Imperialista de Estados Unidos.

Argentina, mirando con devoción a su deidad máxima, volvió a la procesión y sólo se retiró a descansar cuando Maradona hizo lo propio.

_Para él, Dios estaba del lado de Venezuela… al menos por esa ocasión._

* * *

><p><em>NA: La Cumbre de los Pueblos, también llamada la Anticumbre, fue una propuesta anti capitalista de promover estrategias que permitieran el desarrollo de los países americanos, eso en teoría. En la realidad, fue un método de Venezuela para formar su propia facción en contra de Estados Unidos y sus allegados y frenar sus tendencias Imperialistas y Expansionistas. _

_Las dos primeras Cumbres de los Pueblos se llevaron a cabo entre Venezuela y Cuba y luego de la tercera, que sucedió al mismo tiempo que la IV Cumbre de las Américas, se llevaron a cabo muchas más (la octava fue en diciembre del 2009). Entre 2005 y 2009, varios países se fueron adhiriendo, siendo la mayoría de régimen Socialista y varios de los países más pequeños.  
><em>

_Honduras estaba dispuesto a entrar, pero al final, cuando cambió de Presidente a uno más conservador, Manuel Zelaya decidió no hacerlo por 1- no ser de régimen socialista, __2 - por que ya tenía tratados con USA y Venezuela por separado y entrar al ALBA podría complicar más las cosas y 3- por considerar que sus objetivos como país son muy diferentes a los de Venezuela y sus compañeros. Al final si entró, pero luego fue suspendido por Venezuela cuando hubo un golpe de Estado en el 2009 y Manuel Zelaya, huyó del país. Cuando el gobierno se recuperó, Honduras decidió retirarse del ALBA._

_Países miembros del ALBA: Antigua y Barbuda, Bolivia, Cuba, Dominica, Ecuador, Nicaragua, San Vicente y las Granadinas_

_Miembros que han solicitado su incorporación: Surinam, Santa Lucía y Haití. _

_Países invitados: Venezuela invitó a Jamaica, Belice, Panamá y Guatemala. Nicaragua invitó a México y se invitó a Vietnam como observador._


	27. Jefes 1

**Jefes**

La lluvia daba cuenta de aquél fatídico día, esa lluvia que caía a raudales dando un aspecto oscuro y lúgubre a aquella estampa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los humanos tenían que envejecer y morir? Muy en especial, ¿por qué los humanos que el mundo más necesitaba?

No se sentía listo para hacer nada por sí mismo, no se sentía listo para dejarlo ir, y aun así, no había podido hacer nada para evitar que falleciera, que muriera…

-Padre… - le escuchó decir al joven heredero, que miraba a su padre al lado del ataúd. Era increíble que ese hombre que le da el último adiós a su padre fuera su nuevo jefe. De ahora en adelante se dedicarían juntos a seguir con la lucha contra Occidente, contra el mal, contra la opresión. A partir de ahora, juntos harían posible la voluntad del hombre que yacía inerte en ese ataúd.

Y sin embargo sintió como suyas las palabras del joven Kim Jong un. "Padre", eso había sido ese hombre para él, el poco tiempo que le dedicó su vida, menos de un siglo, un simple suspiro a comparación de un sinfín de siglos que Corea del Norte ha existido en el mundo, y con todo, deseaba poder gritar a los cuatro vientos la muerte de su Padre.

Ese hombre le había dado un sentido, ese hombre le había otorgado una identidad de la cual sentirse orgulloso, ese hombre no temía llaman al pan, pan y al vino, vino y al mal, maldad y al Occidente, enemigo. Ese hombre, le hizo ser un hombre.

_Y Corea del Norte, dejó que las lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas de lluvia en su rostro_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hola a todos. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi Yukime, te amo linda, y ya te extraño mi cielo._

_Estuve ausente por que me fui de vacaciones con mi chica, hasta el día de hoy volvimos a separarnos y me siento como en el ambiente de este capítulo. A partir de hoy comienzo a actualizar de nuevo de manera regular, espero les siga gustando._

_Añadiré un par de secciones más, esta es una de ellas. **Jefes** tratará sobre los presidentes, reyes, cancilleres y demás gobernantes de cada país, espero que les agrade la idea._

_Sobre este capítulo, Corea del Norte es una Nación muy especial, ya verán a lo que me refiero, y en verdad tenían en muy alta estima a su gobernante. Pronto más de él en una sección nueva ¡hasta la próxima!_


	28. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 9

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago, 2009_

_V Cumbre de las Américas._

Una nueva Cumbre de las Américas había comenzado. Todos los países llegaron a Puerto España y se fueron saludando unos a otros.

-Hola – saludó un joven rubio de ojos azul claro a un joven rubio de lentes, que venía acompañado de su osito.

-Bon jour uhm… - sabía que era el chico con el que se había estado quejando de nunca ser visto por los demás, ese muchacho era con el que había estado hablando en la anterior Cumbre, hasta habían quedado muy formales en visitarse, pero… ¡no recordaba su nombre!

-Jaja, no te apures, ambos sabemos que esto de por sí es así – le animó… etto… ¡ah si! Uruguay

-Me imagino que tú tampoco recuerdas mi nombre ¿cierto? – la voz tímida del… uhm… ok del dueño del osito, era también muy parecida a la del uruguayo – soy Canadá – le ofreció su mano como en un nuevo saludo, haciéndose transparente hasta ser invisible.

-Y yo Uruguay, de nuevo, mucho gusto – sonrió afable mientras comenzaba a reflejar tanto la luz del sol, que se perdía de vista.

-Chile y Argentina están peleando de nuevo – comentó Paraguay muy serio al pequeño Bolivia.

-Sí, son divertidos – convino el jovencito, mirando a los susodichos, cuando de pronto pareció recordar algo – oye ¿y mi hermanita Venezuela? No la veo por ningún lado.

-¡Hey todos! Llegó el gringo – avisó Nicaragua – a ver con qué tonteras viene esta vez – comentó desdeñoso.

-Bueno – el siempre escrupuloso Honduras opinó – tiene jefe nuevo, supongo que vendrá con nuevas ideas ¿no creen?

-Claro, seguro nos vende lo mismo de siempre pero esta vez con otra etiqueta – Ecuador endureció el gesto, como siempre cruzado de brazos.

-Hello everyone! – saludó el rubio - ¿ya vamos a comenzar? – estaba algo ansioso por ver qué cosas habían cambiado desde la última Cumbre

De pronto, una joven se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo afectuoso…

-¿Colombia? – al mexicano le parecía un poco exagerado el gesto, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

-No hermano, yo aquí estoy – dijo la colombiana, dejando a todos atónitos. Si no era ella, la única con esos rasgos era…

-_I want to be your friend_ – pronunció Venezuela, luego de darle un afectuoso apretón de manos a Estados Unidos

_Todos se quedaron helados… incluido el mismo Estados Unidos_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Al iniciar esta Cumbre, Hugo Chávez se acercó al Presidente Obama y le saludó con gran alegría, pronunciando estas palabras. Ambos estuvieron hablando con sonrisas sinceras un momento._

_¿Que sucede con Venezuela? ¡Ya lo averiguaremos después! Espero lo hayan disfrutado ¡Saludos a todos!_

_¿Review?_


	29. Los Planes de Corea del Norte 1

**Los Planes de Corea del Norte**

El Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, llamó a Corea del Norte para hacerle algunas preguntas:

-¿Dónde tienes las plantas nucleares? – le preguntó un muy disgustado Estados Unidos

-No sé de que me hablas – el norcoreano se miró las uñas

-Hey pequeño Norcorea, será mejor que no mientas – Rusia sonreía mientras jugaba con su toma de agua frente al oriental.

Un chino de cabello largo suspiró – ugh… será mejor que dejen eso aru, él no dirá nada que no quiera decir, además, yo le creo aru – les miró a todos firmemente.

-¡Pamplinas! – protestó un muy molesto inglés – sabemos perfectamente que Corea del Norte construye armas de destrucción masiva ¡y las vamos a encontrar!

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – comentó muy relajado el norcoreano

-¡Ahí lo tienen! – le señaló Japón – lo está admitiendo

-Ignorante, dije que no las encontrarían, obviamente, porque no existen – contestó con voz afilada, y muy seguro de sí mismo el inculpado

-Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado – opinó el francés sentado en una silla, suspirando.

-Denme unos minutos a solas con él y le haré decir en dónde están – sugirió Estados Unidos tronándose los nudillos

-¡De ninguna manera aru! – protestó China – si él dice que no existen, ¡es porque no existen aru!

El norcoreano más que estar siendo interrogado, parecía estar divirtiéndose con alguna serie cómica de televisión.

-De acuerdo – decidió el inglés – entonces no te molestará que hagamos algunas incursiones en tu casa para estar seguros ¿verdad? – el inglés esperaba que el oriental socialista se pusiera nervioso e intentara detenerlos, así tendrían motivos para pensar que ocultaba algo, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula una vez que recibió respuesta.

-Claro que no me molesta, son bienvenidos a buscar lo que quieran – si, Norcorea lo tenía todo bajo control.

_Eso era parte del plan_


	30. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 4

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

-Bien, este complejo es perfecto para lo que necesitamos, buen trabajo – el inglés, estrechaba la mano de su grupo de arquitectos e ingenieros con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca.

A poca distancia de allí, un par de rubios enfundados en gabardinas negras con gafas de sol del mismo color, observaban todo con binoculares de última generación.

-¿Qué crees que sea ese complejo de edificios? – preguntó el francés en voz alta

-No lo sé, ¡pero te aseguro que lo averiguaremos! – dijo el norteamericano con decisión – por el momento, Francia – señaló a su compañero – cúbreme, ¡serás mi apoyo mientras me infiltro! – y de inmediato salió de su escondite y con movimientos propios de un espía con entrenamiento militar, se aproximó al edificio.

-V-ve con cuidado – cuando el galo se dio cuenta, ya estaba solo. Sabía cómo le gustaban ese tipo de operaciones al estadounidense, así que no hizo por resistirse… si algo salía mal, se iba como si nada y ya, esperando que el estadounidense no revelara su posición resistiendo heroicamente la tortura.

Miró por los binoculares, cómo un grupo de personas con papeles entraban a uno de los edificios junto con Inglaterra. Al mismo tiempo, Estados Unidos entraba en un ducto de aire acondicionado a un costado del inmueble.

-Estoy dentro – susurró el norteamericano por micrófono para que lo escuchara su "apoyo" – ¿quiénes son esas personas? Las está conduciendo por dentro del edificio… están subiendo por el ascensor, ¡yo iré por las escaleras!

Y con todo cuidado, salió del ducto y corrió a las escaleras, ocultándose detrás de columnas y macetas en el camino. Eso no era realmente necesario.

_Toda la gente podía verlo…_

* * *

><p><em>NA:Y aquí más sobre las Olimpiadas... pron__to la continuación de esta escena de locos jajaja!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, muy en especial a quienes añaden esta historia a sus favoritos y a quienes dejan review, es un honor._

_En especial, agradecimientos para: __**Yukime Hiwatari**__ (te amo mi cielo), __**Alyshaluz**__ (gracias por tu fidelidad, un beso!), __**kurai Ikari**__ (gracias por tu preferencia, mi es feliz n.n), __**Itachigo Jones**__ (tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias linda), __**bickyta lovegood cullen**__ ( no te preocupes, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis), __**Loraxx24-chan**__ (pronto un poco de eso, pero primero, la crisis de España, estén pendientes ;D), __**Eyes **__(gracias por leer y dejar review siempre), __**bastionkirkland **__(gracias a ti por la idea, la verdad fue genial para introducir a los latinos, pronto más de ellos x3), __**LittleMonsterStick **__(me alegra que te guste Venezuela, la verdad se está volviendo una de mis favoritas), __**Ann Aseera**__ (me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos ¡gracias por tus reviews!), __**Sorita Uchiha**__ (hahaha bienvenida y muchas gracias por agregar a favoritos, espero te sigan gustando!), __**Hinata Jagerjaques**__ (¿verdad que Fredo es sexy? Es mi favorito! X3), __**Harakumi Nakamura **__(gracias por tus palabras y por agregar a favoritos, me hiciste el día con tu comentario ¡espera más capis!), __**Gwiniver Morgan**__ (me fascina Kni, es fantástico y tiene mucho de dónde sacarle, me alegra que te gustara ¡gracias por tu review!)_


	31. Especial: Momentos Históricos 3

**Momentos Históricos**

_Miedo… miedo… soledad y miedo…_

Podía sentirlo, nada estaba bien.

No era sólo el movimiento bajo sus pies, algo dentro de sí estaba muriendo, sólo que no sabía qué.

-Hermano… Alemania… ayúdenme – decía sollozante el joven bajo la mesa de su hogar, con las manos cubriendo su cabeza, apoyada sobre sus rodillas – tengo miedo ¡abuelo Roma, per favore!

Temblaba el suelo, temblaba la mesa, temblaba él…

Y escuchaba en su cabeza los gritos de miedo de los niños y las mujeres, las exclamaciones de asombro y temor de los hombres, las últimas exhalaciones de aquellos que perdían sus vidas.

-¡Per favore no! ¡Hermano! ¡Alemania! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! – y él encerrado sin poder hacer nada mientras en su mente se iban perdiendo recuerdo tras recuerdo. ¿Cómo era posible que sus recuerdos se desvanecieran tan sólo por un movimiento telúrico? …y los gritos

-¡Que ya se detenga per favore! – suplicaba entre lágrimas y confusión el jovencito, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras afuera reinaba el caos ¿qué le diría a su hermano ahora que había permitido tener tantas pérdidas materiales? ¿Qué le diría a su gente luego de esas muertes que él no pudo evitar? ¡Y es que tenía tanto miedo! Pero, ¿cómo escapar o salvar a alguien de un terremoto?

_Fue cuando Italia Romano despertó de la pesadilla, escuchando en su propia mente el llanto de su hermano, mientras al norte se perdían mil y un recuerdos con cada edificio histórico que se derrumbaba._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Mi versión sobre el terremoto que asoló el norte de Italia hace sólo unos días._

_¿Reviews?_


	32. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 10

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago, 2009_

_V Cumbre de las Américas._

-¡Bien! – Estados Unidos estaba recargado de energía – será mejor que comencemos, ¿de qué va a tratar la Cumbre en esta ocasión? Necesitamos retomar los temas que dejamos pendientes la última vez - hablaba demasiado deprisa, como era usual en él - quizá podamos hablar de la ampliación de los Tratados de Libre Comercio como hemos estado tratando de hacer desde que comenzaron estas reuniones. Si quieren yo puedo empezar a participar, ¡tengo varias propuestas!

-Lo sabemos, pero en esta ocasión hablaremos nosotros – se adelantó Argentina – efectivamente, queremos hacer tratos contigo, pero no como países independientes – habló con firmeza el rubio.

El chileno, que se había ido a sentar al lado del estadounidense, fingiendo ignorarlo, aunque la verdad es que estaba muy atento a todo lo que decía, se levantó en el acto y señaló al argentino – ¿y a ti quién te ha nombrado vocero de UNASUR? ¡Deja de fanfarronear que no te queda weón!

-¿A quién llamás weón, trolazo de segunda? – el argentino le contestó enfurecido

-¡A ti weón culiao! – y así hubiera comenzado otra discusión de no ser porque Brasil y estados Unidos tomaron los micrófonos de los belicosos y se dispusieron a hablar.

-Un momento ¿qué es eso de UNASUR? – preguntó el estadounidense algo desconfiado.

Brasil, con una sonrisa estuvo presto a contestarle – durante el tiempo que pasó entre una Cumbre y otra, todos estuvimos haciendo tratos entre nosotros y formamos el MERCOSUR, un organismo económico que une a todos los países de Suramérica, eliminando impuestos y otras barreras que nos dividían.

-¡Un momento! – chilló el americano – ¡esa fue MI idea! Esa era la idea del ALCA

-Sí - contestó Paraguay – pero tú estás muy lejos para formar un bloque económico con todos nosotros, así que tomamos de tu idea lo que nos servía e hicimos nuestro propio bloque.

-Estamos muy contentos con los resultados, ahora, si eres tan amable – le invitó Brasil – cuéntanos tus propuestas y las evaluaremos en grupo.

De pronto, Venezuela se levantó de su lugar y acercándose a Estados Unidos le dio un libro.

-_I want to be your friend_ – la castaña le guiñó el ojo y se fue a sentar.

_Estados Unidos, se sintió de pronto como si estuviera en Europa: acosado y confrontado al límite_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Estados Unidos comienza a sufrir hasta en Latinoamérica jajaja. Y si, Hugo Chávez le dio un libro al Presidente Obama sobre los movimientos socialistas en Latinoamérica justo antes de empezar esta discusión, es canon xD_

_¿Qué planea Vene? ¡pronto lo descubriremos!_

_¿Reviews?_


	33. Unión Europea 7

**Unión Europea**

-Grecia ¿has usado bien el dinero que te prestamos? –Alemania le preguntó al castaño, quien se veía adormilado, y pensó un poco en su respuesta antes de decir algo.

Cuando por fin lo creyó conveniente, respondió con voz baja – mis gatos y yo hemos reducido nuestros niveles de vida, a pesar de que muchos de mis pequeños no querían – un gatito delgado se subió al hombro del griego, quien sacó un pescadito seco de su bolsillo y se lo dio. Luego sacó otro pescadito seco y se lo comió él – ahora todos comemos lo mismo y dormimos a la intemperie en las ruinas de mi Madre – explicó a la audiencia.

Alemania, estaba en shock, no sabía que Grecia podría llegar a tanto, por lo que se apresuró – está bien, no es necesario que comas comida para gato, te daremos un segundo préstamo para rescatar tu economía, pero tampoco seas tan duro contigo mismo – la sola idea, era algo preocupante.

No es comida para gato… - dijo el griego como en medio de una ensoñación – no nos alcanza para eso, lo que comemos es lo que pescamos todos los días en mi casa… - suspiró – ya no tenemos botes para pescar y ahora lo hacemos de pie en el mar y a mano, como en la antigüedad – sonrió como recordando mejores tiempos.

_De inmediato, pusieron una bolsa con dinero enfrente de Grecia._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Si, Grecia la estaba pasando muy mal… de hecho, la sigue pasando muy mal._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer todas estas historias loquitas, en especial a quienes dejan review:_

_**Yukime Hiwatari** (Hahahahhaa el Golfo de México! Y me alegra que te haya gustado el de los hermanitos Italia, fue hecho especialmente para tí. Venezuela conquistará el mundo, tenlo por seguro muajajaja),** Eyes** (Me alegra que te gustara el cap de los espías locos, pronto más sobre el tema, un beso!), **Alyshaluz** (Iggy es un genio! esperemos a ver que hace con esos dos ;3), **bickyta lovegood cullen** (hahahaha! la canción de la mula! Me dejaste con esa song pegada durante días xD), **Ann Aseera** (Estados Unidos es demasiado él jajajaja que bueno que te guste ¡gracias por leer y escribirme siempre!),** Harakumi Nakamura** (ese cap es uno de mis favoritos, me alegra que te gustara ¡y al parecer tendrá continuación!),** SophitaxD** (hahaha lindo nickname! xD gracias por tu review precioux, un beso!), **Hinata Jagerjaques** (sipi, admito que me basé un poco en Hetaoni para plasmar eso ¡un beso preciosa!), **Hakkusyo - San** (Me alegra que te gustara el fic... en especial los latinos, también los he empezado a amar mucho ¡mis bebés! Saludos!), **Pumpkin839** (Gracias por leer! Y si, trato de actualizar cada pocos días,ya sabes ¡las noticias no paran de salir! Me alegra que te sirva y te guste ¡Besos!), **xOgnAdOrA** (Oh soy muy feliz con tus ánimos ¡muchas gracias por leer! ¡Un beso!) y** MusicianWish** (hahaha que bueno que te gustó ese cap, Italia es impresionante cuando quiere xD ¡Saludos!)._

_Pronto más sobre las crisis y lo que todos esperaban: ¡la entrada en escena de Madre España!_

_¿Reviews?_


	34. Jefes 2

**Jefes**

Terminaron de revisar los papeles; ya estaban cansados los dos, luego de ese complejo día. Tres diferentes casos ante el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, que les tocaba presidir ese mes. La preparación para la Cumbre de las Américas y los argumentos a favor y en contra de levantarle el veto a Cuba, las reuniones del G20 y las ordinarias de las Naciones Unidas. Y encima, elecciones, en las que su actual jefe estaba participando también.

-Barack… ¿crees que todo saldrá bien? – le preguntó a su jefe el joven rubio, luego de dejar los papeles listos - ¿y si me dicen que soy malvado? ¿Qué haré si vuelven a llamarme Imperio del Mal?

El hombre afroamericano, luego de mirarlo críticamente, fue y se sentó a su lado - ¿a qué le temes muchacho? ¿A qué le teme United States of América?

-Yo sólo quiero – el chico, cabizbajo, miró al suelo con sus enormes ojos azules, abatido – que los otros países me digan que lo estoy haciendo bien, que soy un héroe, que soy bueno… no me gusta que digan que soy malo, ¡y es lo que todos piensan de mi! Ellos creen que no lo sé, o que no lo entiendo, pero…

El hombre le tomó el hombro y le interrumpió – ¡hey! No eres malo, no existe un país malo en realidad. United, lo que tienes que entender es que los villanos ante los cuales debes ser un héroe, no son otros países, sino el hambre, el odio, la degradación del hombre y de la Tierra, esos son los villanos contra los que debemos luchar. Lamentablemente, eres demasiado joven y – le sonrió levemente, dándole unas palmaditas – también un poco impulsivo. Cuando pienses antes de actuar, con madurez y sabiduría, y cuando entiendas que no eres tú contra el mundo, sino _junto_ con el mundo, los otros comenzarán a ver la bondad que hay en ti.

-¿Tú crees? – le preguntó el americano rubio, aún no muy convencido

-Claro que lo creo, eres mi país, te conozco, y sé lo maravilloso que eres, pero debes aprender a no dejarte llevar tanto por las ideas de nosotros, tus jefes, por más geniales que parezcan. Y también debes hacer algo con esa manía tuya de llamar a los otros "subdesarrollados".

Y acto seguido, el afroamericano comenzó a tararear una canción conocida de los Scorpions - The world is closing in, did you ever think, that we could be so close, like brothers… - con un gesto le animó a cantar con él.

-The future's in the air, I can feel it everywhere, blowing with the wind of change – el otro siguió la canción con una sonrisa tímida y en un momento, ambos cantaban el resto de la canción, juntos, como amigos.

_Era la primera vez que un jefe le reprendía con tanto afecto, y la primera también que un jefe se permitía cantar a su lado, como si fuesen familia._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ahora fue el turno de Estados Unidos, mi personaje predilecto de la serie (ni lo parece, lo maltrato mucho jajaja). Tomando en cuenta que a Mr. Obama le gusta tanto cantar y su gente está encantada con la idea, este pequeño capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado._

_¿Reviews?_


	35. Los Planes de Corea del Norte 2

**Los Planes de Corea del Norte**

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Estados Unidos estaba hecho una furia

-¿Hacer qué? – el norcoreano sonreía con aire de suficiencia, en esa segunda mesa de negociaciones a la que le habían convocado los miembros del consejo de Seguridad

-No quieras hacerte el simpático, no te queda – el inglés escupía desprecio en cada palabra.

-Hey, pequeño Norcorea – el ruso estaba próximo a perder la paciencia – será mejor que escupas toda la información sobre esas armas nucleares que estás preparando o tendremos que hacértela escupir con todo y dientes – un aura oscura lo rodeó mientras apretaba su tubería con fuerza – ¿da?

-Ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos, ¡no hay dichas armas de destrucción masiva aru! – el chino seguía tratando de mediar entre el joven oriental y el grupo que lo acusaba.

-Pero tiene instalaciones, ¿cómo sabemos que no las empezará a construir a partir de mañana? – razonó el japonés, mirando a su hermano menor con desprecio.

El francés suspiró de nuevo, con ambas manos en la cintura – entonces supongo que lo que debemos asegurar es que no las construya ¿sería suficiente con eso?

Todos miraron al Norcoreano con diferentes grados de deconfianza.

-Si quieren puedo prometerlo mucho – sonrió el norcoreano cínico, haciéndoles a todos perder la paciencia.

-¡No! Lo que harás será firmar un tratado en el que asegures que no harás pruebas con misiles – el norcoreano sonrió ante la mirada desconfiada del inglés – ni con armas biológicas o químicas – su sonrisa, se amplió – ni con componentes nucleares – a este punto, el oriental soltó la carcajada - ¿¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RÍES BLOODY BASTARD!

-Angleterre, cálmate, no es el momento de perder la paciencia, eso es lo que él quiere que hagamos.

-Déjenme a solas con él, yo me encargo – sonó la voz del estadounidense, a un tono bajo, como pocas veces lo habían escuchado – prometo que no le haré daño, sólo quiero hablar un momento con él – propuso mirando al chino, que no se fiaba de sus intenciones.

Luego de discutirlo mucho, decidieron que era lo mejor

_Pero aun así, el norcoreano seguía sonriendo_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Más sobre Norcorea. ¿Qué harerasá Estados Unidos para obligarlo a desistir de sus planes desconocidos, pero seguramente peligrosos? Espero les haya gustado ¡Gracias a todos por sus animos y sus lecturas constantes!__Including those foreigner readers, thank you everyone!__ En especial a quienes dejan review:_

_**Yukime Hiwatari** (¿Qué onda con Kanon? xD Es un controlador jajaja y sobre Estados Unidos ¡a veces lo maltrato de veras! xD Te amo),** Ann Aseera** (Oh si! Pobres gatitus! Por eso he adoptado muchos en mi casa xD),** aishiteru-sama** (Grecia sigue en la UE, no te apures... al menos por el momento xD), **MusicianWish** (¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!), **LittleMonsterStick** (Hahaha ya verás pronto lo que se trae entre manos Vene-chan jijjiji),** Hukkusyo** (Haha veo que te gustaron las cumbres. Gracias por tus palabras! Pronto habrá más de ellos),** Alyshaluz** (Yo igual me imaginé eso! Ya ves, a Grecia le gustan las maneras tradicionales xD), **Pumpkin839** (A mi me da mucha pena lo de Grecia, pero esperemos que se recupere pronto! Gracias por tu review!), **Harakumi Nakamura** (Tienes razón, las crisis más que nada son por los malos manejos de los gobernantes y por lo quisquillosos de los economistas. Y no te apures, habrá pronto una sección para la G20 x3 un beso!),** bickyta lovegood cullen** (Jijiji, en realidad no es un discurso, lo escribí de mi cosecha hehehe, me has subido el ego xD También me agrada Mr. Obama, ¡es un estuche de monerías!), **xOgnAdOrA** (Otra fan del estadounidense! Y si, habrá secciones especiales para la Eurocopa, las Olimpiadas y en su momento para el Mundial de Futbol. ¡Gracias por tus animos!), **Sakuraba Kamii** (Hahaha esa cancion me la se de memoria y me encanta! ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero te siga gustando el fic x3) y **HarIvy** (No te preocupes, que la fiesta no termina y no lo hará en algún tiempo hahahaha. ¡Gracias por tus palabras, es un honor que pienses así! Y por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias ;3)._

_Un beso para todos y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	36. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 5

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos 2012**

-Me pregunto si esas personas no serán… - el francés cavilaba sobre el grupo que entró detrás de Inglaterra al edificio, para luego ser seguidos por América – como sea, pronto averiguaremos qué se trae el cejón – esbozó una de sus sonrisas macabras.

Mientras tanto, dentro del edificio, un guardia que había sido advertido de la posible presencia de dos rubios indeseables en el lugar, vio el patético intento del norteamericano de pasar desapercibido y llamó a sus refuerzos.

-Bien, ya estoy en las escaleras, es hora de subir – y Estados Unidos, comenzó a correr saltando los peldaños, pasando uno, dos, tres, cuatro pisos, hasta que... – Francia – se detuvo – ¿sabes en qué piso están?

Desde afuera, el galo se pasó una mano por la cara y se abstuvo de maldecir en voz alta. Iba a decirle a ese tonto un par de cosas cuando de pronto llegó una flotilla de patrullas – olvídate de eso, ¡sal de ahí! ¡Ahora!

-Of course not! Estoy a punto de atraparlos ¡ya los encontré! Estaban en el piso…

-¡Policía! – le gritó Francia al micrófono a punto ya de echar a correr

-¿Qué son estas habitaciones? Esto tiene apariencia de hotel o algo – pero el norteamericano se había quitado sus audífonos y estaba merodeando por el lugar, luego de ver cómo entraba el grupo por una de las puertas

-Ameriqué! – le gritó con fuerza a su compañero el galo, con tan mala suerte que…

-Disculpe, ¿podría acompañarnos? – un grupo de policías británicos apareció a su espalda y se lo llevaron a rastras - ¿por queeeee? – lloriqueaba el francés mientras era transportado por cuatro uniformados.

-Oh! ¡Aquí vienen! – Estados Unidos vio cómo la puerta se abría y el que parecía ser líder del grupo le hablaba a Inglaterra.

-Estamos muy complacidos con su avance, el Comité de Preparación para los Juegos Olímpicos le pone calificación de 9.8 de 10, evidentemente por los pequeños detalles que hay que ultimar, pero hay bastante tiempo para ello ¡bien hecho! – se estrecharon las manos.

-Es un placer, estoy seguro de que en la siguiente visita comprobarán que todo está listo – Inglaterra sonreía contento por sus logros, cuando por su radio intercomunicador le avisaron de una "situación" – ah, disculpen un momento por favor – y lo atendió de inmediato, dando la espalda a sus huéspedes con elegancia.

-Atrapar, dar de cenar y deportar – dijo lentamente mientras hacía gala de una sonrisa de su época de pirata y luego devolvió su atención a sus visitantes con la expresión más dulce de su repertorio – bueno, pues me parece que es todo, les acompaño a la salida… - y luego alzó un poco más su voz – América ¿vienes?

_Esa noche, ambos rubios fueron enviados a sus respectivas naciones en cajas de madera, luego de una merienda con muchos scones._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Y he aquí lo que ocurrió, y la puntuación del Comité a los preparativos para los Juegos Olímpicos es verdadera. Esa puntuación se la dieron a un año de distancia y luego, a cuatro meses de comenzar, el Comité dijo que no daría puntuación, pero que todo estaba oficialmente listo. Pronto más sobre estos juegos que están a punto de comenzar._

_¿Reviews?_


	37. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 11

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago, 2009_

_V Cumbre de las Américas._

Luego de esa sesión con los países del UNASUR, el norteamericano estaba exhausto, no estaba seguro de si había hecho o no un buen papel y, sinceramente, más que agradarle, le asustaba la actitud de Venezuela.

-Me pregunto si en verdad querrá ser mi amiga – durante el descanso, Estados Unidos comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades, tomando un par de latas de coke. Desde que Venezuela se había convertido en una _commie_*, había representado para él una amenaza en el mismo continente en el que estaba. No dejaba de decir que se prepararía para una guerra contra él y que le atacaría cuando menos se lo esperara.

-Si ella fuera mi amiga, se terminarían esos problemas, pero ¿lo que quiere es dejar de ser una commie o que yo me convierta en uno de ellos? – se preguntaba en voz alta, realmente perturbado.

-No se te vaya a romper el cráneo de tanto pensar gringo – se acercó alguien a él por la espalda.

-¿México? – volteó para encontrarse con él – pensé que estabas con tus hermanos

El mexicano se acercó a él y tomó la lata de Coke que estaba cerrada – sólo vine a quitarte esto, por cierto, mis investigadores dicen que es uno de tus inventos más dañinos – como si nada, abrió la lata y le dio un trago.

-Pero aun así la bebes ¿no? – Estados Unidos, esbozó una de sus sonrisas bromistas – ¡eso es muy contradictorio!

-¡Ah! – fue la refrescante exclamación del mexicano al terminar su trago de soda – ¿crees que no lo sé? Desgraciadamente para mí, esta porquería es adictiva – su sonrisa socarrona no se hizo esperar – no sé qué se trae Venezuela, pero ni te confíes, nos sigues cayendo mal a todos – y dicho aquello, retomó su camino a la sala de reuniones.

Sinceramente, el rubio no entendía al mexicano, ¿lo odiaba o lo apreciaba? ¿Era su amigo o no? – ¿por qué me dices esto? – le preguntó antes de que se fuera – es porque te cae mejor mi nuevo jefe ¿verdad?

-Nuevo jefe o no, me sigues cayendo de la chingada, que te quede claro – replicó el mexicano con expresión aburrida – pero piensa, las personas siempre van a esperar que sea otro el que cambie, no ellas… y eso te incluye a ti – sin molestarse en voltear siquiera, fue de vuelta al salón de discusión, seguido de cerca por el norteamericano.

De acuerdo – ya allí, tomó la palabra Trinidad y Tobago con su seriedad de costumbre – ahora retomaremos lo que dejamos pendien…

-¡Propongo la inclusión de mi hermano Cuba en las Cumbres! – se dejó escuchar una firme voz femenina en la sala.

_Finalmente, las cosas se veían más claras._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Y ahora algunos datos importantes:_

_Lamento la confusión, el capítulo anterior de esta sección ya fue editado, reemplazando MERCOSUR por UNASUR._

_1.- MERCOSUR (Mercado Común del Sur) es un organismo más bien económico que busca eliminar barreras aduanales en ciudadanos y productos comerciales, con el fin de tener un mercado común y acercar culturalmente a los países miembros. entró en vigor el 16 de diciembre de 1995._

_Estados Miembro: Argentina, Brasil, Paraguay, Uruguay y, recientemente adherida, Venezuela. _

_2.- UNASUR (Unión de Naciones Suramericanas) fue fundado el 23 de mayo de 2008, con el fin de alcanzar la integración cultural, política, social y económica alcanzada por otras comunidades como la Unión Europea. _

_Con sede en Quito, Ecuador, su objetivo es eliminar la desigualdad socioeconómica, lograr la inclusión social y la participación ciudadana y fortalecer la democracia._

_Estados Miembro: Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Guyana, Paraguay, Perú, Suriname, Uruguay y Venezuela_

_Estados Observadores: México y Panamá_

_Era por eso que Chile estaba presente en la junta. Por cierto, en los videos de la junta, ¡Chile si est__á sentadito a__l lado de USA! __Nuevamente lamento la confusión y recuerden esta información, la necesitaremos más adelante jujujujuju!_

_*commie: nombre despectivo que se usa en Estados Unidos para llamar a los comunistas, cuyo mayor representante en la Guerra Fría fue Rusia._


	38. Unión Europea 8

**Unión Europea**

-Tenemos un problema Alemania – dijo con gravedad Francia, serio como en pocas ocasiones.

-Adelante, ¿qué pasa? – el germano simplemente le dio la palabra a su compañero, mientras le veía revolver entre sus papeles

-Italia no es el único que ya está casi en banca rota, hay alguien más.

Todos voltearon a verse entre sí, ¿quién más estaba en números rojos? Austria pensó para sí que tal vez debió haber usado leche entera en lugar de descremada para su té y habría ahorrado un par de céntimos, y definitivamente no debió haber tirado esa camisa del siglo XIX, era prácticamente nuevecita y aún podía remendarse… un poco más.

Holanda miró a todos con mirada afilada, pensando en que si le declaraban en banca rota, debería pedir ayuda. Eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Hungría comenzó a idear un plan de emergencia, que incluía la invasión agresiva en nuevos mercados de pornografía. Todo por subsistir, se decía constantemente a sí misma la doncella.

Polonia no estaba escuchando… él sólo podía pensar en lo geniales que se verían esas banderas amarillo con rosa en el estadio donde serían en su territorio los juegos de la siguiente Eurocopa.

Ucrania temblaba a su lado, aterrada con la idea de que a su compañero de organización de la Eurocopa se le hubieran ocurrido esos colores en particular, al borde del llanto por que tendría que olvidarse de ese sueño si entraba de nuevo en recesión, y con su corazón afligido por no haber sido una buena hermana mayor para Rusia-chan

-¿Quién más cayó en números rojos? – preguntó con miedo el alemán, poco a poco cada uno de los países iba cayendo.

-El que lo hizo fue…

Todos estaban a la expectativa…

-España – levantó el rubio su mirada hacia su viejo, viejo amigo, con pena reflejada en su expresión.

-… - España se quedó con la sonrisa congelada en la boca

_¿Por qué siempre estaba en crisis? ¿Por qué a él?_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, ¡Al fin aparece España! Pronto veremos su trágico presente y tendremos más sobre él y sus relaciones con los latinos... ¿adivinan de qué se trata? ¡Espérenlo pronto!_

_¿Reviews?_


	39. Los Planes de Corea del Norte 3

**Los Planes de Corea del Norte**

-Pon un precio

El norcoreano se sorprendió al escuchar al rubio norteamericano decir esas palabras con tanta tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es esto? – su rostro denotaba el desprecio ante su interlocutor – ¿Policía malo, Policía bueno? Esa técnica de interrogación ya me la sé, además… ¿tú eres el bueno, el malo o el idiota?

-Como dije, pon un precio – el estadounidense no se dejó perturbar, había demasiado en juego y su jefe le había dicho que debía controlarse – ¿qué te hace falta? Te lo conseguiré si juras por la vida de tu actual jefe que no harás más pruebas nucleares ni fabricarás armas de destrucción masiva.

El norcoreano, soltó la carcajada – JAJAJAJA ¿en verdad estás intentando comprarme? Imbécil, no quiero nada de ti, todo lo que viene de ti es repulsivo, tengo todo lo que necesito en mi territorio – hablaba con filo en la voz, muy seguro de sí.

-No es lo que dicen mis estadísticas… sé que hay sectores de tu gente que están muriendo de hambre – para ese momento, el norcoreano cambió su expresión por una sospechosamente inescrutable – en eso puedo ayudarte, lo sabes.

-¿Y qué? ¿Me enviarás kilos y kilos de tus asquerosas y mortales hamburguesas? No gracias – era verdad lo que el norteamericano decía, pero no podía ceder con tanta facilidad, no con su viejo jefe enfermo, ¿qué cuentas le rendiría al hombre al que tanto respetaba ahora que estaba postrado en cama?

-Te enviaré alimentos sin procesar y en conserva, lo menos procesados posible, pero para ello, debes firmar esto – le entregó un documento donde se establecía en cláusulas el trato que el norteamericano pedía, nada más y nada menos, sin letra pequeña ni nada… sospechosamente justo.

El oriental suspiró, luego de pensarlo por un prolongado período de tiempo, debía calcularlo todo de forma precisa.

-Bien, tú ganas, pero me entregarás esa comida tan pronto sea posible – sin ceremonia alguna, firmó el documento.

-Bien, serán dos entregas, una ahora y una después de algunos meses, como lo estipula el contrato, recuerda que diste tu palabra, ya no hay marcha atrás – le advirtió, guardando el documento.

_Nadie sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero el americano lo había logrado_

…_y el norcoreano aún sonreía confiado._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bueno, pues para los que esperaban el tipo de táctica que usaría Estados Unidos, aquí lo tienen. Es verdad, el Presidente Obama ofreció al entonces mandatario de Corea del Norte ayuda alimentaria a cambio de que abandonara sus intereses armamentistas y sus pruebas nucleares._

_Ya veremos lo que ocurrirá con este sonriente oriental jujujuju._

_Nuevamente, mi más profundo agradecimiento a quienes leen esta historia y la cuentan entre sus favoritos, eso me hace muy feliz. y muy especialmente gracias a quienes se toman unos segunditos o minutitos de su tiempo para escribir review: _**Yukime Hiwatari** (gracias por siempre animarme mi amor, sabes que cada capítulo eres tú la primera en leerlo, me alegra que el de Madre España te haya gustado y espero pronto actualizar otros fikis, te amo!), _**bickyta lovegood cullen** (hahaha sip, USA se va llenando de amiguitos que lo quieren linchar, ¡veamos cómo es que escapa de ello!), _**xOgnAdOrA** (pues ya ves lo que se le ocurrió al hero, ahora falta que Norcorea cumpla su parte del trato jujujuju xD), _**Hukkusyo - San** (Hahaha no creas que el gringo y el gabacho se rendirán tan fácil, y sí, hay muchos planes para LatinHetalia, uno de ellos es la Alianza del Pacífico... otra sección a estrenarse igual tendrá que ver con ellos pero es otra organización, ¡pronto aquí! ¡Espérelo! Yeah! jijijijiji_), **Hinata Jagerjaques** (Seh... hay que amar la actitud seria de Alfred, like a boss~~ XD ¡saludos!), _**Harakumi Nakamura** (Sehh, es algo preocupante, en verdad es un año demasiado complejo, casi en todo el mundo habrá elecciones y cambios de gobierno y cosas así ¡esperemos que todo salga bien! Saludos nena x3), _**Ann Aseera** (Oh! estuviste en casa de los italianitos? Que genial *-* mi quiere ir allí! Ya será cuando sea poderosa jujuju. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste el fic y te agradezco que aunque estés ocupada te des un minuto para escribir ¡gracias y un fuerte abrazo para tí!), _** Alyshaluz** (Hola nena! Pues verás, con el fin de mantener el canon, sólo uso los nombres de países, pero en mi mente hay algunos nombres para algunos de ellos. El caso de Venezuela es especial, puesto que la roleo en un forito y tiene nombre completo: Maria del Carmen Miranda, el nombre es uno de los más comunes allá y el apellido es una provincia. ¡Saludos!), _**Sakuraba Kamii** (Jajajaja yo también amo a Vene-chan, ¡sus modos son muy poco ortodoxos! Me alegra que te esté gustando lindis, ¡un abrazo! x3), _**MusicianWish** (Jajajaja me ruborizo ¡me alegra que pienses así de esta humilde serie de capis! Y pues aquí tienes una entrega más de Norcorea ¡saludis!), **LittleMonsterStick** (Woah! Eso de representar la ONU siempre es complejo ¡y estoy de acuerdo contigo! USA es más canijo con méxico que al revés, pero siempre es por debajito del agua jajaja! ¡saludotes! x3), _**aishiteru-sama** (Jajaja que bueno que te gustara, y si, hace poco hubo una "situación" entre esos dos y la pondremos aquí Oh yeah! ¡Saludos!), **Strascream** (OMG! Un nuevo lector! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir casi en cada capi, ¡me alegra que te guste el fic! Espero que los siguientes capis igual te gusten ¡saludotes para tí!) y **Rosie Kirkland** (Woah! Gracias a tí también por animarte a escribir review! y no te apures, España saldrá adelante, siempre lo hace ne? Saludos! ).__________

_Nuevamente gracias a todos ¡Hasta el siguiente Capítulo! _


	40. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 12

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago, 2009_

_V Cumbre de las Américas._

Todos se le quedaron mirando a la venezolana, en especial cierto norteamericano que no sabía que contestar.

-Hemos estado intentando llevarnos mejor entre nosotros y ahora que Estados Unidos ha cambiado de jefe imagino que sus políticas dejarán de ser tan duras como lo han sido las últimas décadas y confío – le dedicó al estadounidense una mirada significativa – en que en esta ocasión le levante el veto a Cuba y le permita participar en nuestras cumbres.

De inmediato, toda la atención se centró en el norteamericano de lentes, que se quedó pasmado, pensando en todas las posibilidades. Finalmente, estalló de forma visceral - ¡NO! ¡Cuba no puede participar en las cumbres por que no pertenece a la OEA!

-¡Pues entonces anéxalo! ¡Pero no me parece que mi hermano siga siendo excluido! – estalló también la venezolana.

-¡No lo vamos a incluir! ¡Eso está fuera de discusión! – le contestó el estadounidense, poniéndose de pie.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¡DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN IMPERIALISTA RACISTA! No tienes excusa y lo sabes, sólo porque lo odias, porque lo repudias, lo mantienes lejos. Sabía que tú y yo no podríamos ser amigos nunca ¡JAMÁS! – el veneno en su voz era tal que parecía poder asesinar al rubio con una sola palabra.

A este punto, Estados Unidos ya no sabía qué decir. Sabía que la actitud de Venezuela era extraña, pero no imaginó que esa fuera su intención.

-Yo… – y lo peor de todo es que no se le ocurría nada con lo cual justificar su veto a Cuba, se suponía que las Cumbres no eran excluyentes, la prueba de eso era que Venezuela y otros países con ideas claramente distintas a las suyas participaban. ¿Por qué no era lo mismo con el cubano? ¿En verdad sólo lo estaba discriminando? ¿En verdad era sólo porque le caía mal?

-Cuba no puede participar por que su gobierno se niega a adherirse a la Carta Democrática Interamericana, que rige nuestro compromiso con la Organización de Estados Americanos que integramos todos.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala, cuando aquélla voz suave y tranquila, pero firme, se escuchó por todo el recinto. No era Estados Unidos, no eran Argentina o México.

-¿Canadá? – Venezuela no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. ¿No se suponía que Canadá era el gemelo bueno de Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué estaba dándole la contra? ¿Acaso estaba apoyando a su hermano?

_Nadie podía creer la seguridad con la que el canadiense se había plantado frente a todos, ni la claridad de sus palabras_

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANADÁ! X3_

_Esta fue la primera vez que se discutió la inclusión de Cuba en las Cumbres y en la OEA (Organización de Estados Americanos), que era quien las organizaba._

_La OEA se fundó en mayo de 1948, poco después de que terminara la Segunda Guerra Mundial y tiene su sede en Washington D.C. Pertenecen a ella todos los Estados independientes del Continente Americano. Aquellos que dependen de otro país, como Guyana Francesa, por ejemplo, podrán incorporarse si llegan a independizarse._

_La Carta Democrática Interamericana (firmada por los países miembros de la OEA en 2001) establece que todos los países miembro deben estar comprometidos con tener gobiernos democráticos. Cualquiera que gobierne mediante golpe de estado, será suspendido._

_Cuba fue suspendido en el año de 1962, por que se hizo un país comunista y esa ideología "era incompatible con el sistema interamericano". Hubo una votación. Cuba votó en contra, México también. Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile y Ecuador, se abstuvieron para no meterse en problemas con Estados Unidos (es decir, de votar hubiesen votado en contra) y al final, Cuba fue suspendido. ¿Volverán a reintegrarlo? ¡La respuesta en el siguiente capítulo!_


	41. Momentos Históricos

**Especial: Momentos Históricos**

-Tonto Veneciano, estúpido – le repetía una y otra vez el castaño a su hermanito – te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ¿acaso no te lo dije? Maldición – mientras le vendaba la cabeza… de una forma muy poco convencional.

-Perdón hermano, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – cabizbajo, el menor de los italianos se sentía muy mal por lo que había ocurrido. Pero es que ¿cómo prepararse para algo como eso? Los terremotos nunca avisaban.

-Ya, deja de disculparte – Romano desvió la mirada – no fue tu culpa, sólo estaba algo… – dejó de colocarle a su hermanito esa venda, que ya parecía una bola enorme en la cabeza del menor – estúpido Veneciano, promete que cuando estés en problemas me llamarás primero a mi ¿entendido? – le miró severamente.

-Pero hermano, tenemos una crisis, y la Santa Sede tiene problemas, y tu capital está teniendo problemas con la gente y las marchas y huelgas y… y…

-¡ERES MI HERMANO MALDICIÓN! ¡Y si yo digo que me llamarás primero eso harás! ¿Entendido?

Repentinamente, el suelo volvió a moverse. Un nuevo terremoto estaba comenzando.

-¡Fratello! – Veneciano abrazó a su hermano por el cuello, temblando de miedo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a la Tierra? ¿No fue suficiente con uno? ¡Tsk! – entonces, Italia Romano cargó como pudo a su hermanito y lo sacó de allí, a una zona segura y lo abrazó, ambos hincados en el suelo hasta que todo terminó.

Y el castaño protegió a su hermanito durante ese y dos temblores más, aun cuando a él también le temblaban las piernas, y aun cuando él también tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar y huír.

_Porque a pesar de todo el miedo, a pesar de todos los problemas, Romano era el hermano mayor._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esta vez, Italia atravesaba por una pésima racha, se filtraron documentos del Vaticano, la gente seguía haciendo marchas y protestas por la crisis y los países de la UE comenzaban a mostrarse inflexibles, pero aún así, el sur de Italia, auxilió en lo que pudo a sus hermanos del Norte. _

_¿Review?_


	42. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 6

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

-Me gusta muchísimo, estoy muy complacido con el resultado – el inglés miraba unos papeles, que al parecer eran planos de algo.

-Ja, cada una de las piezas será de colección y serán de edición limitada, por lo que fueron ensamblados cuidadosamente y las pruebas de cada ejemplar fueron un éxito – le comentaba el alemán, señalando ciertos puntos en papel.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso? ¿Un arma de destrucción masiva? – preguntaba el norteamericano mientras miraba por la ventana de la casa de Inglaterra

-No lo sé, pero si Alemania lo ensambló, seguramente será mortífero – la pose dramática del francés no se hizo esperar.

-Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con los Juegos Olímpicos? ¿Promoverá una guerra cuando la competencia se supone que es una súplica de paz y libertad? – Estados Unidos, tenía esa expresión suya de indignación ante la injusticia.

Francia lo miró con escepticismo – si te pidiera que entraras a una guerra contra Al Qaeda ¿lo harías no? – le preguntó con brutal honestidad.

-¡Eso es totalmente diferente! Esos tipos de Al Qaeda son villanos ¡Como el héroe del mundo es mi deber combatirlos hasta hacerlos desistir de sus terribles planes maléficos! – el _Hero_ declaró su opinión con total convicción.

-Sí, sí, claro, como sea – pero no era como si al francés le interesara mucho - ¡mira! Ya salieron del lugar, vayamos a revisar esos planos.

-¡Ok! Francia, serás mi apoyo – y el norteamericano se iba a lanzar a través del vidrio de la ventana si no era por que Alemania lo detenía del cuello de su gabardina.

-Ya veo, era _esto_ lo que estaba merodeando por tu jardín – le dijo al inglés a su lado, tomando a ambos rubios por el cuello de la camisa – un par de ratoncillos espías.

-Yeah, pero no te apures, llamaré al exterminador de inmediato – con expresión sádica, el inglés marcó un número en su teléfono inalámbrico y de inmediato, un comando de fuerzas especiales anti-francoamericanos hizo su aparición.

Una vez se los hubieron llevado, Alemania preguntó algo extrañado – ¿qué rayos intentaban hacer invadiendo propiedad privada? Esos dos no tienen ni un poco de decencia.

-No te fijes en ello Alemania, mejor sigamos planeando los detalles del lanzamiento de esa flotilla de automóviles de edición especial – el británico, condujo con toda tranquilidad al alemán a su casa, mientras los dos rubios desdichados miraban horas y horas de comedias románticas, con humor británico.

_A ninguno de los dos le pareció gracioso._

* * *

><p><em>NA: La BMW, marca Alemana, hizo tratos con Inglaterra y diseñó una flotilla de automóviles especial para el evento. Dichos autos se usarán para todo tipo de tareas, desde transportar autoridades, hasta remolque de equipo para las competencias. _

_¿Review?_


	43. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 13

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago, 2009_

_V Cumbre de las Américas._

De nueva cuenta en esa cumbre, todos se habían quedado pasmados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se les hizo difícil recordar el nombre de la nación que se había puesto de pie para hablar. Canadá se expresaba con un aplomo totalmente inusual en él.

-Cuando Cuba decida adherirse a nuestra carta compromiso y garantice la seguridad de aquellos que son disidentes de su gobierno y la elección democrática de sus gobernantes, podremos hablar de incluirlo en la OEA y, por lo tanto, en las Cumbres.

Venezuela se quedó callada, no sabía que responder. Estaba demasiado impactada por la seguridad del rubio que se dirigía a ella.

-Estados Unidos – prosiguió el canadiense – no tienes por qué cambiar de opinión. Por el contrario, es necesario ser claros en nuestra postura para garantizar las garantías fundamentales de la gente de toda América. Si Cuba no desea dejar sus malos hábitos, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

El estadounidense sólo asintió pasmado, sin pronunciar palabra. Canadá, su gemelo, le había devuelto el control de una forma que jamás hubiese esperado. Incluso a él le sonaban un poco severas las palabras que les había dirigido a todos sus primos. Incluso él empezaba a dudar del veto al cubano, pero al parecer, no así su hermanito.

-Ejem… bien, ahora podremos continuar, aún hay varias cosas que debemos discutir – Trinidad y Tobago se arregló su largo cabello (sólo tan largo y lacio como el de su hermana Antigua y Barbuda, sólo que mientras el de aquélla era rubio y contrastaba con piel oscura, el suyo era totalmente negro y contrastaba con su piel morena clara), y decidió continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Venezuela se sentó de nuevo, furiosa por haber perdido su impulso y su gran oportunidad de incluir a su hermanito, gracias al elemento sorpresa que había significado ganarse la confianza del enemigo para luego asestarle un golpe que no se esperara.

Estados Unidos se dijo a sí mismo por enésima vez, que esa cumbre era una de las peores a las que le había tocado asistir y se sentó en su lugar, intentando volver a su ánimo habitual, luego de esa escena como sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción.

Y finalmente Canadá tomó asiento de nuevo, sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. Sólo al escuchar a Venezuela hablar, se sintió como si su obligación fuera poner todo en orden.

_Y todo porque al parecer, cuando se hablaba sobre intereses capitalistas, Canadá suele ser instintivamente más severo que el mismísimo Estados Unidos._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Debo aclarar que desde esa reunión, Canadá se ha hecho cargo de supervisar las negociaciones sobre la inclusión de Cuba en la OEA y su participación en las Cumbres. _

_El 3 de junio de 2009, apenas dos meses después de esta Cumbre, el documento en el que se suspendía a Cuba fue anulado. Esta nación ya forma parte de la OEA de nuevo, pero no participa. Apoyaron en su inclusión, evidentemente, Venezuela, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Ecuador y Honduras, quien prestó su casa para que se hiciera esa junta extraordinaria._

_Canadá dijo que podía participar en los eventos siempre y cuando Cuba comenzara un diálogo diplomático con la OEA y se comprometiera a respetar los derechos humanos de sus ciudadanos. Ahora es Cuba quien no quiere volver a la OEA, sin importar lo que le pidan para ello._

_¿Review?_


	44. Unión Europea 9

**Unión Europea**

España, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? – preguntó el alemán con firmeza, haciendo todo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse demasiado severo.

-Yo… - entre risitas nerviosas intentó explicarse –¡bueno! Tuve un cambio de gobierno y… ya saben – debajo de la mesa, jugaba con sus dedos ansiosamente – ¿puedo ir por un poco de agua? – solicitó sin perder su sonrisa.

El alemán suspiró e intercambiando miradas con Francia, anunció un descanso. Evidentemente, el español necesitaba tomar el aire ya.

Una vez estando solo en la azotea del edificio sede, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto? – se preguntó en voz alta, sin saber cómo responder.

-Deja de lloriquear y compórtate como hombre, bastardo idiota – se oyó una vocecita a sus espaldas – con eso no harás nada por tu gente, maldición.

-¿Ro-Romano? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a su ex subordinado el castaño.

-La verdad vine a burlarme de ti, pero ya no lo haré o te pondrás a lloriquear como una ragazza asustada – su expresión burlona no se hizo esperar.

El antiguo Jefe España, cabizbajo, comenzó a sincerarse – tomé medidas por anticipado, con el fin de prevenir esto, pero aun así estoy en la ruina – comenzó a pensar en su gente, en lo que había estado pasando – mi antiguo jefe nos dejó esa deuda y una serie de malas decisiones, apenas me recupero de la era de terrorismo de la ETA, y ahora mismo mi gente no tiene trabajo, ni fuerza para seguir… a veces siento que con todas estas desgracias perderé mi propia voluntad para…

-¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL MALDICIÓN! – le interrumpió el mayor de los italianos con un grito – tu gente está así porque tú te has deprimido ¡es culpa tuya y por perder esa sonrisa idiota tuya! – y le señaló con sus brazo extendido - ¡ASÍ QUE MÁS TE VALE PONERTE A TRABAJAR E IMPLEMENTAR ESAS MEDIDAS DE AUSTERIDAD BASTARDO POR QUE NO VOY A SER EL ÚNICO IDIOTA QUE PASE HAMBRE POR LA CRISIS MALDICIÓN!

-Ro-Romano... - España se quedó sin palabras.

Cuando volvieron a la sesión, el español estaba mejor. Romano tenía razón, su gente reaccionaba de acuerdo a como él lo hiciera. Y en definitiva no se iba a dejar vencer.

El italiano no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en toda la junta, pero no importaba, a su muy particular modo le había animado, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. No la lástima del resto de la Comunidad Europea, sino una bofetada de alguien de confianza para despertar de su letargo.

_Y con ello en mente y una sonrisa sincera, consiguió un préstamo al igual que los demás en su condición._

* * *

><p><em>NA: España... siempre sonriendo ante la adversidad. Pronto más de este querido personaje y sus interacciones con los latinos._

_Y para los que enviaron reviews como anónimos ¡mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo! Alguien me preguntó si habrá algo sobre lo de Paraguay... sí que lo habrá, sólo espero a ver cómo se resuelve todo para ponerlo. Esperemos haya más datos al terminar los Juegos Olímpicos. ¡De nuevo mil gracias por sus lecturas y apoyo!_

_¿Review?_


	45. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 14

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago, 2009_

_V Cumbre de las Américas._

-De acuerdo… ahora nuestras conclusiones – habló alto Trinidad y Tobago, que presidía la cumbre en esa ocasión

1. Les recuerdo que nuestros temas eje fueron: "Prosperidad humana", "Seguridad energética" y "Sostenibilidad ambiental" y hemos logrado hablar sobre todos esos temas.

2. Los gobiernos se comprometen en cuanto al tema uno a bajar sus niveles de violencia, mejorar la educación y fomentar las micro, pequeñas y medianas empresas. Cada país se las apañará para lograrlo porque no se llegó a un acuerdo común y cuando a alguien le resulte una idea, la compartirá con los demás para ver si nos funciona a todos.

3. En cuanto al tema dos, tenemos de aquí al 2050 para averiguar cómo producir energía barata y que no dañe el medio ambiente, así que pueden empezar a investigar aurita o hasta entonces.

A este punto, todos respiraron relajados, ya lo investigarían en el 2048 o 2049, había tiempo. Es más, tenían hasta diciembre del 2050, así que no había prisa.

4. En relación al punto tres, todos nos comprometemos a trabajar para reducir la emisión de gases invernadero.

Estados Unidos, cruzó sus dedos por detrás de su espalda, mientras sonreía a la audiencia.

Luego Trinidad y Tobago continuó – bien, sobre otros temas, Guatemala ha propuesto que todos nos comprometamos a darle seguimiento, cada uno por su lado, a los puntos clave de la Cumbre y den un informe anual al respecto. Además, se propone que las Cumbres sean, al menos, cada tres años y tenemos de aquí a la siguiente cumbre para hablar del veto a nuestro hermano Cuba. Fin

Y luego los miró con su rostro femenino cansado – ¿alguien tiene algo que agregar?

Chile levantó la mano – ¿tenemos que hacer a fuerzas el informe anual?

-Sí, es a fuerzas – contestó la chica aburrida – siguiente pregunta… ¿Brasil?

-¿Quién decidirá si se levanta el veto a Cuba? – preguntó el joven de piel oscura.

-Estados Unidos – contestó ella restando importancia al asunto - ¿alguien más?

-¿POR QUÉ YO? – preguntó el estadounidense.

-Porque si – le ignoró la chica, hablando rápido – bueno como nadie tiene más que decir, todos a la fiesta de clausura ¡la V Cumbre de las Américas queda formalmente clausurada! No olviden sus teléfonos móviles, que no nos hacemos responsables de pérdidas y extravíos y vuelvan a casa con bien.

_Y antes de que alguien… como Guatemala por ejemplo… dijera algo, todos salieron rumbo a la fiesta._

* * *

><p><em><em>NA: Y he aquí los acuerdos de la V Cumbre de las Américas. Pronto el capítulo final de esta Cumbre y pasamos a la que fue hace apenas unos meses. Ya estoy preparando igual una sección más de Latinhetalia para cuando se acaben las noticias de las Cumbres e igual ya llegan los Juegos Olímpicos. __

__¿Review?__


	46. Unión Europea 10

**Unión Europea**

El inglés, tomando su té, ni siquiera se dignó a ponerse de pie – yo ya he blindado mis cajas fuertes, las Joyas de la Corona, y me he asegurado de entrar en aislamiento económico – y dio un sorbo más a su tacita – no puedo estar pensando en esas cosas, hay unos Juegos Olímpicos que debo organizar y no tengo recursos para ayudar a los que gastaron más de lo que debían.

El inglés, se mostraba inflexible con quienes estaban en recesión – no me parece correcto que yo entre en crisis sólo por que los demás lo han hecho, puesto que no ha sido para nada culpa mía ni tampoco permitiré que me arrastren. Así que por eso he tomado esas medidas.

Francia no estaba de acuerdo – eres un hooligan sin corazón – le dijo resentido – formas parte de la Unión Europea, ¿por qué no quieres apoyar ahora?

Claro que los apoyo, you bloddy idiot – su atención se centró en el francés, sin embargo conservaba la calma – sólo que no me agrada la idea de dar dinero a quienes no lo merecen. Son ellos los que han gastado demasiado ¿y ahora yo debo darles dinero? ¿Cómo sé que no harán mal uso de ello y a fin de cuentas no me van a pagar? Yo tengo perfectamente controlados mis gastos y no puedo perder ni un solo centavo en países irresponsables.

Necesitamos de tus recursos – habló el alemán – eres uno de los pocos países que no han entrado en recesión y necesitamos que pongas tu parte en el préstamo – intentando razonar con él – si formamos parte de la Unión Europea, es porque desde un principio nos comprometimos a apoyarnos los unos a los otros con problemas como este. ¿Por qué ahora quieres desentenderte de tu compromiso? – le preguntó al inglés con severidad.

El inglés lo miró críticamente y luego contestó – lo pensaré, pero será mejor que ellos se comprometan a pagar. Si desean que ponga uno sólo de mis centavos, deberán ser más convincentes que esto.

_Claramente Inglaterra, tenía aun esa tendencia a entrar en "espléndido aislamiento"._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Y he aquí la opinión de quienes no quieren seguir prestando dinero a los países en crisis._

_¿Reviews?_


	47. Especial: Cumbre de las Américas 15

**Especial: Cumbre de las Américas**

_Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago, 2009_

_V Cumbre de las Américas._

Brasil disfrutaba de las bebidas con sus hermanitos – ps es que sho quierho musho a mi hermano, y quierho que regruese, ojalá quel gringoh le levanteh el Beto – alzó su copa y brindó – ¡pur el regresho de nuestro herrmano Cubahhh!

-¡Pr la Copa Mérica! ¡Sí señorh! – brindó México, que ya ni le seguía el hilo a la conversación, había bebido demasiado

-¡Y pr el Hincha qstá ashá troleando con el Chile! – señaló Argentina a los dos de la esquina, gritando a todo lo que daba para que lo escucharan.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! – el mexicano comenzó a carcajearse él solito, después de la frase de Argentina, quizá lo que el rubio había dicho le había sonado a albur, nadie podría decirlo.

Chile estaba deprimido en un rincón, platicando con Perú, que traía su uniforme de futbol, sacado quién sabía de dónde, pero que se parecía un poco al de cierto equipo al que Argentina llamaba "los hinchas"

-Nadhie m pescah, sho soy el prsident de la OEAOE… pff eso… y ps a nadi le mportah, putas weas ¡todos siempre me stánh culiandoh! ¡Mierdah!– si de por sí nadie le entendía ni un ápice cuando estaba consciente, ahora que se le trababa la lengua, menos.

-Canadah! Nad m kiereh akih – por su lado el gringo hacía su propio drama – y ps ora tndré que decidirh si Cuba rgresah… I feel so lonelyh!

Canadá, que apenas si había bebido un poco, trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su gemelo – no te preocupes América, yo me encargo, verás que todo sale bien ¿oui?

-Sho sólo quierho quiodosh me alabenh, ¿es eso maloh? ¿Es musho peddirh? ¿Qué me respetn por derrotarh al gringoh? Quieroh… quieroh… - Venezuela intentaba explicarse y su gemela la apoyaba

-Ehey sha calmate manitah – le dio tres golpecitos "suaves" a su gemelita – mirah… sho… sho si te quieromh, te quieroh musho manitah – y empezó a llorar junto con ella. Uruguay estaba sentado con ellas, pero las chicas no lo notaron.

En un rato más ya estaban todos bailando la macarena. Argentina se aventó un tango con Uruguay y Venezuela bailó con Estados Unidos pensando que era Canadá. México se puso a hablar en caló con Chile, que no le entendió ni putas weas, pero a él tampoco se le entendía nada, así que siguieron charlando.

_Al día siguiente el único que volvió con resaca a casa, fue Estados Unidos._

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡Y esta sí que es una fiesta americana señores y señoritas! Por cierto, Brasil si expresó su deseo de que USA levantara en veto a Cuba y Canadá, efectivamente tomó las riendas del caso de inmediato, en lugar de Estados Unidos._

_La siguiente vez que veamos a los latinoamericanos será en la Cumbre más reciente y ¡posiblemente tendremos aparición especial! Espero sigan siendo de su agrado la sección y el fic en general. ¡Un gran abrazo para todos!_

_¿Review?_


	48. Jefes 3

**Jefes**

_-¡England! Hahahahaha – una vocesilla infantil le gritó desde lejos y al voltear, cargó a la pequeñita que se arrojaba a sus brazos ._

_-Hello my little child! – y la tomó entre sus brazos… ¡cómo hubiese deseado que ese angelito pudiese convertirse en reina! Lástima que el heredero al trono era su tío Edward y no su padre._

* * *

><p><em>-¡Me casaré con ella! ¡No me importa si es estadounidense o divorciada! ¡Y no me importa abdicar al trono!<em>

_-Entonces ahora tu hermano George será Rey… y la pequeña Lilibeth será su heredera – el inglés estaba decepcionado de Edward… dejar el trono ¿por una mujer americana? Pero al ver el rostro de su querida Lilibeth, no pudo evitar sonreir._

* * *

><p><em>Él y su jefe, Winston Churchill, esperaban en el aeropuerto. Al fin, la vieron bajar del avión que venía desde Kenia, un país remoto del África… y le dieron la noticia a la llorosa y joven mujer – bienvenida Lilibeth… no… bienvenida, Su Alteza Real, Elizabeth II – Inglaterra le hizo una reverencia y luego la condujo a casa, donde la esperaban para preparar su coronación, a la muerte de su padre, el Rey George<em>

* * *

><p>-¿England? – la voz de la mujer de edad avanzada le sorprendió, perdido en sus recuerdos - ¿qué era eso que querías mostrarme? Ya va a empezar el desfile de naves en el Támesis – la mujer siempre fue paciente con él, a sabiendas de su carácter y de que no era necesario supervisarlo para que hiciera su trabajo de forma eficiente.<p>

-Oh! E-es que… – el inglés, sonrojado, le extendió un sobre – tenga… esto es… es decir... – pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicar, así que ella abrió el sobre. En él, venían dos pases de primera fila para la inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos.

-Esto es… – la mujer miró con ojos interrogantes a su Nación, intuyendo lo que eso significaba.

-Feliz aniversario de Diamante, Alteza – el joven inglés, hizo una reverencia frente a ella y continuó – gracias por todo su apoyo y esfuerzo todos estos años, gracias por su liderazgo inquebrantable, gracias también por apoyar esta locura de los Juegos Olímpicos… en realidad yo quería que fueran este año para que así fueran… mi regalo para usted.

Estaba tenso, nervioso, avergonzado… pero feliz. Y su felicidad aumentó cuando recibió el abrazo de ella… como cuando era una joven, como cuando era una pequeña. Una Soberana como ella, abrazando a su súbdito, a su Nación, con el mismo amor con el que lo hacía cuando era una doncella.

-Han sido años duros England, pero no me arrepiento de nada - y sonriendo, con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo miró a los ojos conmovida - thank you.

_Su Reina, su pequeña Lilibeth…_

* * *

><p><em>NA: A partir del 06 de febrero comenzaron las celebraciones por el Aniversario de Diamante de la Coronación de la Reina Isabel II (Jubileo de 60 años en el trono, desde la tierna edad de 25 años). Los festejos incluyen exposiciones de sus retratos a través de los años y de las Joyas de la Corona, programas y eventos especiales alusivos a su vida, conciertos de música clásica y de rock, con los exponentes que a ella y al pueblo británico más les gustan (Stevie Wonder, Paul McCartney, Kylie Minogue y Elton John, entre otros) y tiros de salva por parte de los ejércitos de Inglaterra y Escocia._

_También hubo almuerzos diplomáticos y reales (con otros reyes del mundo) y el 02 de junio pasado hubo una procesión de 1000 barcos por el Río Támesis._

_Los festejos concluirán con la Inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012._

_**IMPORTANTE:** A partir de aquí, tendremos un pequeño descanso de otras secciones y sólo se hablará de los Juegos Olímpicos. Trataré de incluir el mayor número de crónicas que pueda sobre el evento. Por supuesto, no olvido que aún les debo la Eurocopa, pero eso ya será al terminar este evento. De igual modo, al concluir este Especial, tendremos más secciones nuevas, ya les daré los detalles más adelante._

_Gracias por su preferencia y sus bellos reviews, me levantan mucho el ánimo y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y diversificar los temas con sus sugerencias y opiniones. Un gran saludo para todos!_


	49. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 7

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

Ya veo, esto es un grave problema – el inglés se veía preocupado. Al parecer no todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Miraba sus papeles y reportes y la notificación del Comité Olímpico de Organización de los Juegos.

Mientras tanto, dos pares de ojos azules le miraban con binoculares desde el edificio de enfrente.

-England se ve triste ¿crees que la organización vaya mal? – le preguntó el americano al galo.

-Pues debió pensarlo mejor antes de rechazar nuestra ayuda y torturarnos de esa forma inhumana – el francés sintió un escalofrío y de nuevo comenzó a dramatizar – aún tengo pesadillas de Hugh Grant con traje de aristócrata del Siglo XIX

-Ya, olvidémonos de eso– el estadounidense también sintió un escalofrío. Esa señora Imelda daba un poco de miedo… y el saber que el actor que era un médico genial* de la televisión en su casa, también solía ser uno de ellos, le daba aún más miedo – debemos averiguar qué es lo que lo tiene tan mal – sus ojos, brillaron con decisión tras las gafas.

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo, necesitamos implementar estas medidas ahora mismo, aún estamos a tiempo – mientras tanto Inglaterra entregó a sus hombres unas hojas con actividades qué llevar a cabo – necesitamos alcanzar la meta, así que ¡hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!<p>

Entre los trabajadores que vitoreaban a su nación, había dos rubios disfrazados de obreros.

-Yeah! God save Queen and… Freddie Mercury and… yeah! – uno de los rubios se dejó llevar por la multitud, brincando emocionado, mientras el otro estaba paralizado, completamente avergonzado por las fachas que traía puestas.

-Amérique, recuérdame por qué nos vestimos de obreros…

-Es la mejor forma de pasar desapercibidos ¡infiltrándonos en territorio enemigo como uno de ellos! – el estadounidense se tomaba muy en serio su papel heroico.

-¡Hey tú! ¡El gordo! ¡A cargar los camiones con tierra! – uno de los supervisores le ordenó al americano

-EH? ¡NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡Soy de complexión atlética y de huesos grandes!- protestó el americano, mientras era acarreado para ponerse a trabajar.

-Honhonhon! - reía el francés... hasta que lo cargaron entre dos fortachones y se lo llevaron en un camión lleno de árboles.

Durante semanas, el americano estuvo transportando escombro, tierra contaminada y material de construcción a diferentes zonas, mientras que el francés estuvo plantando árboles y cargando material para la construcción de trenes.

-¿Hallaste algo? – preguntó el americano al francés una vez volvieron a verse.

-No, nunca tuve acceso a los documentos, ¿y tú? – el cabello del galo era un desastre y estaba todo lleno de hollín.

-Hey! Par de idiotas, aquí está su pago – el inglés les lanzó a la cabeza unos sobres con varias libras esterlinas – buen trabajo, a veces pueden ser útiles después de todo ¿no? – esbozando una sonrisa cruel, los dejó ahí anonadados.

_Todo el trabajo… y ellos jamás averiguaron para qué._

* * *

><p><em>NA: El Comité Olímpico explicó que Inglaterra debía reducir sus emisiones de carbono y mejorar el medio ambiente en Londres para alcanzar el nivel de excelencia que se exige de un país sede._

_Algunas de las actividades que se llevaron a cabo para eso fueron: _

_220 edificios en mal estado fueron demolidos y el 95% de sus escombros reutilizados como materiales en la construcción de las infraestructuras para los Juegos Olímpicos, además de que el 85% de los 2,5 millones de metros cúbicos de tierra donde estaban esos edificios, fue descontaminado y devuelto a su lugar de origen para su uso en la construcción. Durante la construcción de infraestructura, se evitaron 80 000 toneladas de emisiones de carbono._

_Se plantaron 4000 árboles en el Parque Olímpico, 300 mil plantas de humedales, 250 especies de plantas traídas de todo el mundo y se construyó un hábitat permanente para varias especies de aves. También se renovaron las estructuras de la Planta Eléctrica, se retiraron cables de alta tensión y se hicieron subterráneos y se construyeron trenes y puentes, además de que se ampliaron canales provenientes del Río Lea para transportar materiales pesados y reducir las emisiones de carbono de los trailers._

_Todos los edificios serán destinados a otras cosas cuando los Juegos terminen y se ha hecho mucha propaganda ecológica y de reciclaje para concientizar a los ciudadanos. Al parecer, el caballero británico lo logró._

_¿Reviews?_


	50. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 8

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

-Bien, ahora quiero un informe sobre cómo van los detalles finales – Inglaterra hablaba con su grupo organizador - ¿cuál será el uso del Parque Olímpico cuando los Juegos terminen?

Uno de sus asistentes habló, mientras una mucama de cabello rubio y algunas barbas le servía té – aunque antes de construir el Parque Olímpico esa era una zona industrial, ahora será usada como zona residencial. Como dentro del Parque están los edificios donde estarán viviendo los deportistas, es decir, la Villa Olímpica, al terminar los juegos haremos que los departamentos sean vendidos a particulares.

Una ejecutiva a su lado, se tensó un poco por la cercanía tan exagerada de la chica del té ¿acaso estaba oliéndola? – ejem – carraspeó para recomponerse – el Parque Olímpico será renombrado el próximo año como Queen Elizabeth Olimpic Park. La Villa Olímpica se llamará East Village.

-Ya veo – el inglés estaba complacido con ello, lo que menos quería era que las construcciones masivas que se hicieron fueran inútiles o estorbosas luego del evento – al final ¿cómo quedó distribuida la Villa Olímpica? ¿Tiene las comodidades necesarias para que los deportistas se sientan como en casa?

Uno de los contratistas se puso de pie cuando la mucama pasó tras de él ¿acaso le había tocado el trasero al pasar? – ejem… uh… se trata de once zonas residenciales, con 62 edificios que albergan en total 2818 departamentos. Cuenta también con espacios de recreación, áreas de ciclismo, y de picnic, policlínica y escuela. Allí mismo se construyó la Plaza de la villa, donde se ofrecen diversos servicios para los residentes, bancos, tiendas y salones de belleza, además de un restaurant abierto las 24 horas del día.

-Entiendo – Inglaterra estaba orgulloso, ese complejo era una maravilla – y bueno, en materia de seguridad ¿cómo estamos?

El Ministro de Seguridad del país habló entonces – tendremos la movilización policial y militar de mayor envergadura desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial – comentó orgulloso – tendremos incluso más efectivos que en la Guerra de Afganistán.

-Perfecto, no quiero sorpresas durante el evento – en este sentido la nación británica no podía sino ser tan prudente como le fuera posible – y ya tenemos resueltas las señales de televisión en alta definición y las señales de telefonía celular. Estos serán los Juegos del Internet, habrá millones de personas enviando mensajes, imágenes, audio y video a todas partes del globo por medio de redes sociales, así que tuvimos que aumentar nuestra capacidad tecnológica para sostener tal desafío.

De pronto, sonrió diabólicamente - ¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece Francia? – le preguntó a la mucama, que pasaba tras de él.

_En el reporte de la misión de Francia, sólo estaban escritas una y otra vez las letras de las canciones de la obra Sweeney Todd._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Creo que este episodio habla por sí mismo... Iggy no ha dejado un sólo cabo suelto ¡espero les haya gustado!_

_¿Reviews?_


	51. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 9

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

-Jajajaja! Son ustedes muy agradables, ¿quieren ver cómo van mis diseños? Pero deberán sentarse quietecitos a mi lado ¿eh? – desde la perspectiva del americano, Inglaterra estaba hablando solo.

-¡Qué miedo! ¿Por qué Inglaterra tiene que ser tan demoniaco siempre? – Estados Unidos, por su parte, desde el edificio de enfrente temblaba recordando las historias de fantasmas que su ex tutor le contaba cuando era su colonia.

-Vamos Amérique, ¡ya deberías estar acostumbrado! – el francés sólo estaba aburrido, ver al británico hablando sólo, era como verlo tomando té.

-En todo caso y-ya va a hablar sobre la organización… dijo que iba a explicarle a sus a-amiguitos imaginarios sobre diseños o algo así – el rubio menor, apenas si podía sostener sus binoculares.

-Honhonhon ¡no me digas que tienes miedo cheriè! – aunque fueran un equipo, el francés tomaba nota de los puntos débiles del otro… por si llegaba algún día a necesitarlo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡YO SOY UN HÉROE! – le gritó el americano ofendido, sin quitar la vista de los labios del inglés – déjame poner atención y apunta lo que vaya diciendo, ya luego pensaremos en ello.

Francia asintió, ya con pluma y papel en mano – adelante mon ami.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra estaba con sus dos amiguitos, mostrándoles un block de diseño

-Esto es lo que llevo hasta ahora, por ejemplo, el logotipo y el lema… - el inglés, miró con afecto ambos símbolos – "Inspirar a una generación" ¿les gusta? Y el logo representa el año 2012 en colores rosa, azul, verde y naranja, son los colores del mundo y representan dinamismo. Ah! ¿Quieren ver los boletos? Son de colores similares a los del logo y cada color representa un deporte – Inglaterra estaba muy emocionado hablando de todo a sus amigos "imaginarios" – evidentemente, jejeje, tienen los mejores mecanismos de seguridad y sólo se venderán en sitios de internet y lugares especiales, cada boleto con el nombre de la persona que lo usará, así no hay reventas y cosas por el estilo – orgulloso, mostraba los diseños, con figuras de los diferentes deportes en colores.

Pero cierto par de rubios, no podían distinguir nada, puesto que el block tapaba la boca del inglés - ¿por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros? – preguntó el galo con una gotita en la sien.

-¡Espera! ¡Se está levantando! – emocionado declaró Estados Unidos.

-Hey! Por cierto… ¿les gustaría comer algunos biscuits con té? ¿Wenlock, Mandeville?

-Wahh! ¡Hasta les puso nombres a sus demonios! ¿Wenlock y Mandeville? – el americano temblaba de miedo de sólo verlo.

-D-dijiste ¿Wenlock?

_Por alguna razón, ese nombre le sonaba al francés._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Pronto sabremos quiénes son los amiguitos imaginarios de Inglaterra y bueno, esta me pareció la mejor forma de mostrarles los detalles de la organización. Iggy está emocionado ¡y nosotros con él!_

_Por cierto, biscuits es galletas en inglés británico, en USA se dice cookies._

_Sobre el doctor genial, me refiero a House M.D. Hugh Laurie es un actor inglés. ¿Alguien adivina que película les hizo ver Iggy a esos dos? Salen Hugh Grant, Hugh Laurie, Imelda Staunton (la que es la profesora Umbridge en Harry Potter) y como pista extra: ¡También sale Alan Rickman!_


	52. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 10

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

-¡Jajaja! Oh ¿en serio quieren saber más sobre los detalles de la organización? – el inglés comía biscuits ajeno a todo el alboroto de los otros dos en el edificio de enfrente – bueno uhm, ¡les contaré sobre las medallas y la antorcha!

-Este año, la Antorcha olímpica es un triángulo hecho de malla dorada con 8000 agujeros, ¡como los ocho mil portadores que la traerán desde el Puerto de Cornualles hasta el Estadio Olímpico! – explicó el británico muy contento – por cierto, su forma triangular significa muchas cosas, uhmm – comía galletas y seguía hablando al terminar su bocado, mientras desde la perspectiva del estadounidense, las galletas en el aire se iban desmoronando solas.

-Significa: "más alto, más rápido, más fuerte", ese es el lema de los Juegos Olímpicos Griegos. También "respeto, excelencia, amistad", esos son los valores de los Juegos Olímpicos, el número de ocasiones que la ciudad ha acogido los juegos, ¡ninguna otra cuidad en el mundo ha sido sede tres veces! Y bueno, decidí que toda la organización del evento se centrara en tres áreas: "deporte, educación y cultura". ¿Sabían que habrá Juegos Culturales? Traeré artistas de todas las disciplinas de todo el mundo, ¡será espectacular!

-¿Uh? Pero se supone que sólo son Juegos Deportivos – el americano reprochaba bajando sus binoculares.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo es Anglaterre, aburrido y pesado ¿y eso de la educación? No lo entiendo, se supone que los juegos son sobre cuerpos desnudos atléticos y vigorosos – el francés se perdió en sus pensamientos, ante la mirada desaprobatoria del americano.

-No me parece que sea así, yo creo que es sobre heroísmo, pero bueno – volvió a retomar su tarea de vigilante - ¡oh! Está hablando sobre las medallas.

-Las medallas de oro serán las más pesadas de todos los tiempos, pero aquí entre nos, no tendrán mucho oro real, las de plata en cambio son más baratas y serán de ese metal casi por completo, igual que las de bronce jejeje – el inglés les contaba sus trampillas a sus amiguitos – el diseño es por un lado con la diosa Niké emergiendo del estadio olímpico de Grecia, y del otro lado varios elementos.

Bebió un poco de té y continuó explicando – un anfiteatro complejo que en el centro lleva el logo y una cuadrícula que evoca la "energía irradiada por los atletas" y el curso del río Támesis. Por cierto, en los bordes, serán grabados los nombres de los deportistas ganadores con sus deportes y disciplinas respectivas, ¡será fantástico!

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de enfrente, el francés era iluminado por un recuerdo - ¡ah! ¡Wenlock!

_Finalmente lo había recordado_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Los Juegos Culturales comenzaron la noche del 21 de junio de 2012 y participaron más de 25 mil artistas, de los 204 países presentes en Londres (los mismos que en en los Juegos Olímpicos). La Ceremonia de inauguración se llevó a cabo en el Castillo de Stirling, en Escocia, con un multitudinario concierto ofrecido por el célebre director venezolano Gustavo Dudamel y la Orquestra Sinfónica Simón Bolívar de Venezuela._

_Deporte, Educación y Cultura: Los Juegos Olímpicos deportivos, Los Juegos Culturales y toda la campaña de educación ambiental que se está llevando a cabo en Reino Unido._

_¿Reviews?  
><em>


	53. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 11

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

-¿Qué es Wenlock? – le había preguntado el norteamericano al francés, dejando de lado un momento a Inglaterra, que seguía hablando con la nada.

-Los Juegos Wenlock… - Francia comenzó a recordar – antes de que yo sugiriera los Juegos Olímpicos, Anglaterre organizó un evento deportivo en ese poblado. El evento se llamó Los Juegos Wenlock y en él participaron los mejores deportistas británicos y de algunos otros lugares. Luego yo sugerí una mejor idea y obviamente todos me dieron la razón – el francés, literalmente brillaba, recordando la cara del inglés cuando se sintió plagiado.

-¿Obtuviste ventaja de su idea? – Estados Unidos le miró decepcionado – ¡pensé que todo lo habías pensado tú mismo!

-¡FUE MI IDEA! ¡SÓLO QUE ÉL SE ADELANTÓ! – el galo se sintió herido en su ego. Se suponía que nadie debía saber eso y ahora Inglaterra traía a colación el tema ¿acaso sería un plan cruel de su parte para desacreditarlo?

-Si claro – el estadounidense no le creía ni una palabra, pero no iba a discutir más, sólo volvió a tomar sus binoculares, pero al enfocarlos, Inglaterra ya no estaba allí.

-Uh… Francia, England ya no está, quizá fue al baño…

-O quizá los encontró en el edificio de enfrente haciendo escándalo – se oyó una voz ronca a su espalda…

-Nah, no creo, estaba muy contento con sus amigos imaginarios – contestó el americano sin soltar sus binoculares.

-¡Mnhhhh! – sonó la voz de Francia, como si gritara con la boca obstruída.

Finalmente, el americano volteó y se encontró con Francia, siendo capturado por dos criaturas altas y de un solo ojo. Comenzó a sudar frío y se puso más pálido delo que ya estaba.

-WAAAAAAAAHHH! Wooahhhhhhh! Kyaaaaaaa! – empezó a gritar como desesperado hasta que vio a England detrás de ellos.

-Jujujuju… y bien ¿qué te parecen mis amigos "imaginarios" América?

* * *

><p>Ya en casa del inglés, los dos aún temblaban con sus tacitas en mano – eso es café con Whisky, les ayudará – y le dio un sorbito a su té – tsk, ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes tarados? Faltan sólo unos pocos días y siguen fastidiando.<p>

-¿Q-q-q-q-que son esas cosas? – señaló el americano a las criaturas

-¿Ellos? – preguntó Inglaterra inocentemente – son Wenlock y Mandeville, las mascotas de los Juegos Olímpicos y Paralímpicos, respectivamente.

-¿Por qué podemos verlos? - intervino el francés, aun temblando – ¿no se supone que son mágicos?

-Puedes verlos porque son especiales, nacieron de las gotas de acero caídas de la construcción de la última viga de apoyo del Estadio Olímpico y antes de que lo pregunten, si, son el espíritu de los Juegos de Wenlock, y los Juegos Mandeville, que fueron los primeros Juegos Olímpicos y Paralímpicos de la historia ¿recuerdan? – los miró y luego bebió más té – ahh ¿algo más? Les diré más detalles con tal de que me dejen tranquilo los días que faltan… en verdad son unos fastidiosos.

_Cuatro años intentando averiguar secretos, y ahora, finalmente, les serían revelados._

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡Ya oyeron people! Iggy contestará preguntas en los siguientes capítulos Si alguien tiene alguna ¡no duden en hacerla!_

_Por cierto ¡Premio para Alyshaluz! por adivinar la película con la que fueron torturados esos dos. A mí me encanta, pero a ellos creo que no les hizo mucha gracia xD_

_Más detalles de las mascotas: Los tres puntos de la cabeza de Wenlock representan los tres lugares en el podio, lleva 5 brazaletes de la amistad, que son los 5 aros olímpicos. Su ropa, tiene relámpagos que van al centro de su cuerpo, donde está el Logo Oficial de los Juegos. Significa ¡Todo el mundo en dirección a Londres en el 2012!_

_Mandeville lleva el nombre de un poblado de Inglaterra en el que había un hospital para veteranos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en el que un médico alemán (llamado Ludwing, por cierto), organizó unos Juegos para sus pacientes discapacitados mientras se llevaban a cabo las Olimpiadas en Londres, se llamaron los Juegos Stoke Mandeville y son los precursores de los actuales Paralímpicos._

_Mandeville tiene un cronómetro rosa en su muñeca con los números 0:20:12 y su cabeza lleva los colores de los Juegos Paralímpicos: azul, rojo y verde. Son los tres colores más usados en las banderas del mundo… y fueron sugeridos por Corea para ser los oficiales de los Juegos Paralímpicos en 1988._

_¿Reviews?_


	54. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 12

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

Bien – sonrió confiado el inglés – conseguiré la sede de los Juegos Olímpicos del 2012

_Estamos en 2004, nueve países se presentaron como candidatos a ser sede de los Juegos Olímpicos de 2012: Francia, España, Inglaterra, USA, Rusia, Alemania, Brasil, Turquía y Cuba_

Bien – Prusia era el anfitrión – todos presentarán un examen para averiguar qué lugares son los más viables, comprobaremos su estado económico y social y les daremos una calificación – daba vueltas por ahí con su micrófono, mostrando el examen a la audiencia - ¡Aquellos que saquen más de 6 puntos de 10, pasarán a la final!

Todos se prepararon, USA se tronó los dedos y Turquía se abrió la camisa para estar "más cómodo". Tanto el turco como el francés, enviaron guiños y besos a algunas de las observadoras, haciendo que se sonrojaran. Al final…

-¿QUE? – el turco estaba furioso - ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? – había sacado 4.8

-Vaya, saqué exactamente 6 – Alemania estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. ¡Pero para la siguiente ocasión le iría mejor!

-BAH – el cubano arrugó su exámen de 3.7 y se marchó de ahí, no sin antes lanzar su habano a la cabeza del estadounidense y provocar que se le quemara un poco el pelo al norteamericano.

-Cinco punto uno – dijo Brasil – bien, arreglaré lo que está mal y lo intentaré para las siguientes candidaturas – estaba decidido a ser sede en un futuro próximo.

De acuerdo, las calificaciones fueron:

París 8.5, Madrid 8.3, Londres 7.6, Nueva York 7.5 Moscú 6.5, Leipzig 6.0, Río de Janeiro 5.1, Estambul 4.8 y La Habana 3.7

¡Ahora para los finalistas, habrá cuatro rondas de calificación, en las cuales se irán eliminando candidatos! ¡Que comience el Show! – Prusia estaba más que emocionado de ser el presentador del nuevo reallity show - ¡QUISIERA SER LA SEDE DE LOS JUEGOS OLÍMPICOS!

* * *

><p>Primera ronda:<p>

Francia: Quiero la paz del mundo! – lanza besos a la audiencia

Inglaterra: Yo creo que eficiencia es algo muy importante al organizar un evento – dijo con expresión seria

Estados Unidos: ¡La pasión con que juegan los atletas es heroica! – literalmente brillaba de emoción

España: Bueno jaja - se lleva la mano a la cabeza – creo que ser amable con los participantes es importante – destilaba amabilidad por cada poro

Rusia: Hay que enseñar a los niños malos a portarse bien – aura oscura – ¿DA?

¡Bien y la primera ronda de resultados es! – señaló Prusia

París; 21 puntos

Londres: 22 puntos

Nueva York: 19 puntos

Madrid: 20 puntos

Moscú: 15 puntos

¡Y el primer eliminado es RUSIA!

-KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL – el ruso se retiró sólo un poco… furioso.

_Y el reality show, continuó…_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Este fue el proceso de selección de la Ciudad sede. ¡La continuación el día de mañana!_


	55. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 13

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

-Y ahora ¡tendremos la segunda ronda kesesesese! – señaló emocionado a los concursantes, quienes debían expresar en una palabra lo que significaban para ellos las olimpiadas.

Francia: amour – se abrazó sí mismo el rubio.

Inglaterra: paz – dijo el inglés esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

Estados Unidos: ¡ganar! Hahahahahahaha! – levantó el dedo el americano.

España: amistad – los ojos verdes del español brillaban resplandecientes.

-¡Ahí los tienen! Y las calificaciones son:

París; 25 puntos

Londres: 27 puntos

Nueva York: 16 puntos

Madrid: 32 puntos

El teutón estaba emocionado – y el siguiente eliminado es: ¡AMÉRICA!

-P-pero ¿por qué? – cabizbajo, el norteamericano hizo un puchero y se fue a sentar con Rusia.

* * *

><p>Al parecer, el favorito hasta el momento era Madrid. Sin embargo…<p>

-Jujuju… no importa lo que pase, tengo asegurados cuarenta votos, si 32 personas vuelven a votar por Madrid, 31 votarán por el idiota del vino y será eliminado, y contra España será más sencillo, los que perdieron por culpa de España se vengarán votando por mí, será un 71 a 32, ¡no puedo fallar! – el inglés ya había hecho su jugada… pero lo que no sabía era que…

-Kesesesesese… hay 32 personas dispuestas a votar por España y ya me aseguré de que 32 votarán por Francia, eso creará un empate entre ellos y tendremos que desempatarlos. En la ronda de desempate, los que están a favor de Inglaterra votarán por España (sólo por votar contra Francia) y la final será entre España e Inglaterra. Finalmente, los votos de Francia (sólo por molestar a Inglaterra) serán para España y los Juegos Olímpicos serán en Madrid kesesesesese

-Prusia, arreglar las votaciones está mal – Alemania lo miró desaprobatoriamente

-West, es por un amigo en dificultades – dedicó una mirada significativa a Veneciano – ¿no harías lo mismo tú?

El alemán desvió la mirada algo incómodo – bien, pero no pienses que estoy de acuerdo, s-sólo te dejo actuar porque es por un buen amigo.

-¡Wah que tierno te pones! Kesesese – le picó la mejilla y volvió al escenario - de acuerdo, luego de la demostración de talentos ¡la siguiente votación!

Todos esperaron ansiosos, Inglaterra con su traje número humorístico de Stephen Fry, Francia alzando la ropa de la que se había despojado al hacer su rutina de ejercicio y España con su traje de Flamenco.

Y el siguiente eliminado es: … eh?

En la pantalla de calificación se veía el nombre de… España

_¿Qué rayos había sucedido allí?_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Wah, y pensar que los Juegos Olímpicos iban a ser en España. Sólo como nota adicional, los organizadores de las eliminatorias para la sede del evento negaron que se hubiesen arreglado las votaciones. _

_Lo que me encantó de este detalle es cómo luego de tantos siglos y aún en cosas como esta, Inglaterra y Francia siguen con esa tendencia a ponerse del lado contrario sólo para golpear al otro hahahahaha. _

_¿Qué le falló al pobre de Prusia? Lo averiguaremos en el siguiente episodio. _

_¿Review?_


	56. Especial: J Olímpicos Londres 2012 14

**Especial: Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012**

Dos horas antes del evento…

-Hey Greece! – el británico saludó al griego - ¿cómo has estado?

-… - el mediterráneo sólo se le quedó viendo un rato antes de contestar con un encogimiento de hombros – como siempre… - suspiró.

-Oh! Eso es… ah… yeah… como sea jajaja – le palmeó un poco la espalda – dime ¿has pensado quién quieres que sea la sede de los Juegos Olímpicos del 2012?

El griego se le quedó mirando, pensando por un momento en las infinitas posibilidades de respuesta y en el caos espacio-temporal que ellas podrían causar. Finalmente, y luego de suspirar un poco más, le contestó - ¿tú?

-¿Eh? ¿E-en serio lo crees así? – el británico estaba complacido con esa respuesta y se llevó la mano a la cabeza – jajaja te agradezco que pienses así… e-entonces, ¡cuento contigo! Good bye my friend! – y se retiró a buscar más adeptos.

* * *

><p>Antes de la primera ronda eliminatoria, justo cuando Turquía se retiraba, vio al griego entre los jueces que también habían sido observadores.<p>

-Hey! _Kedi_! – se acercó a él - ¿no participaste? Hohohoho, ¿pensaste que perderías? – lo miró desde detrás de su antifaz con aires de superioridad.

El griego no se dejó inmutar y con irritación le contestó – yo ya fui sede hace poco. Tú no ¿verdad? ¿No será por eso que hiciste lo posible por calificar a las eliminatorias? Lástima que tu calificación haya sido TAN baja – sonrió sarcástico… cuando estaba enojado, hablaba mucho más de lo normal.

-¡Maldito! ¡Sabía que tú tuviste algo que ver! – el turco tomó por el cuello de la camiseta a su ex subordinado.

-Si no hay pruebas, no existe – le contestó simplemente el griego sin cambiar su expresión despreocupada de siempre.

-Kesesesesese… ¡Grecia! ¡Las trampas no son válidas aquí! – Prusia llegó a meterse en medio – no te preocupes Turquía… puedes marcharte, yo me encargo de que se le dé el castigo merecido al pequeño Grecia kesesesesese – esbozó su sonrisa sádica de antiguo invasor y le dio un guiño cómplice al griego, a lo que el castaño se le quedó viendo interrogante, pero tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el momento de votar, el griego estaba en una encrucijada… ¿Inglaterra o España? ¡Qué momento tan duro! – zzzzzzzzzz…<p>

Un gatito, pasó por encima del control remoto que tenían los jueces para elegir al candidato que quisieran y presionó la tecla FRANCIA.

Prusia indicó la pantalla - y el siguiente eliminado es: … eh?

En la pantalla de calificación se veía el nombre de… España, cuya sonrisa se quedó congelada en su lugar y se excusó para retirarse al baño… ¿por qué todo lo malo siempre le pasaba a él?

* * *

><p>Finalmente, el gran elegido fue Inglaterra, luego de una reñida competencia sobre quién tenía mejores ideas y que el baño sauna nudista fuera impopular entre Suiza y los más conservadores.<p>

Y el ganador es… ¡LONDRES!

_Y aún cuando el evento terminó, y los de la limpieza estaban ya trabajando, Grecia seguía dormido…_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Las puntuaciones finales fueron 54 – 50 favor Londres y si, fue un juez griego quien según los rumores se distrajo y se equivocó al votar. Obviamente se negó hasta el final esa versión._

_Y pues estamos a unas pocas horas de la Inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos. Hay rumores de viejas bandas de rock presentes, un Concorde sobrevolando el lugar (avión que volaba a velocidad sónica que fue cesado en actividades por daños a la capa de ozono debido a su velocidad) y muchas más sorpresas. _

_Mañana no habrá capítulo, pero el sabadito tendrán más de esta autora fanática._

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, por darse el tiempo para escribir reviews y por poner esta pequeña historia (que ya pasó los 50 capítulos… jejejeje) entre sus alertas y favoritas. ¡Un gran saludo para todos!_


	57. Especial: Crónicas de Londres 2012

**Especial: Crónicas de Londres 2012**

Bien… - sonrió el caballero confiado – comienza la inauguración jejeje.

Todos ya se encontraban en sus butacas. Una campana fue tocada por el ciclista británico que ganó este año el Tour de Francia y comenzó todo… en medio del escenario, Inglaterra entonaba algunas notas musicales con niños alrededor, a quienes se les unió una persona.

-¿Que no es ese Scotty? – señaló Francia al pelirrojo que cantaba en medio del escenario, al cual se unieron un pulcramente vestido, pero nada bien peinado Irlanda y un lancónico Gales, mientras imágenes de sus tierras iban pasando en pantalla.

-Hey! ¡Hay un duende cantando con ellos! HAHAHAHAHA! – señaló Estados Unidos, recibiendo miradas de disgusto de los latinos a su alrededor ¿por qué Inglaterra le habría sentado allí? Parecía que todo lo que decía les molestaba.

Y entonces, los adultos se retiraron y dieron paso a un pequeño rubio que corría en el escenario campestre con una capa.

-MON DIEU! Ese es… n-no puede ser él… pero es igualito ¡usó un hechizo para encogerse! – el francés estaba en shock… ¿no era ese el pequeño despeinado y rabioso England?

-N's N'gl't'rra – dijo una voz grave detrás de todos, un rubio de lentes cruzado de brazos.

A su lado, Finlandia sonrió – fíjense bien, ese no es Inglaterra ¿verdad Su?

-S n'str' h'jo – miró a Finlandia de esa forma aterradora que sólo él podía hacer, haciendo que el finés se encogiera en su asiento de la vergüenza.

Mientras tanto, tras bambalinas, Inglaterra traía un traje de caballero con copa alta – Sealand parece estarlo haciendo bien, Wy, Islas Caimán y los demás igual ¿no lo creen? – sonrió complacido al lado de sus hermanos, mientras miraba a las micronaciones jugar entre ellos cosas tontas e infantiles como lanzarse manzanas.

-¿En qué mundo raro llamarían a eso divertido? – Irlanda pensaba que unas apuestas con alcohol de por medio serían mejores.

-¿P-por qué yo tuve que ser representado por Wy? – Gales por su parte, no se veía feliz y Escocia fumaba asqueado con tanta idiotez. De pronto, el escocés miró a sus hermanitos y sonrió sádicamente… una idea divertida cruzaba por su mente.

-Hey! Inglaterra – se acercó a él con las manos metidas a los bolsillos - pronto será tu turno ¿no?

El inglés, que conocía a su hermano de toda la vida, sabía que algo malo venía – si ¿por qué? – se le enfrentó, serio y autoritario.

-Tsk ¿qué? ¿No puedo desearle a mi hermano que se rompa una pierna? – y sin más, lo abrazó, haciendo que el menor se quedara congelado del shock… en verdad su hermano ¿le estaba deseando un bien? Sonrió y devolvió el abrazo – Scottland…

Acto seguido Escocia sujetó al rubio - ¡ahora Ireland! – tras lo cual Irlanda llegó y le empinó al "caballero" una botellita de whisky, para luego lanzarlo al escenario.

_Si, eso iba a ser inolvidable, Inglaterra pagaría no haberle dejado tocar su gaita._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hola a todos ¿disfrutaron la Ceremonia de Inauguración? ¡A mí me gustaron muchas cosas! En especial en final hehehehe._

_Les recuerdo que esta es una parodia, así que esperen encontrar chistes malos y crueles ¿ok? Evidentemente, todo visto desde el punto de vista de los países._

_Con esto inician las Crónicas de Londres 2012. ¡Espero que les gusten!_

_¿Review?_


	58. Especial: Crónicas de Londres 2012 2

**Especial: Crónicas de Londres 2012**

_-No es posible… e-eso era… - _el inglés estaba aterrado, esos idiotas de sus hermanos estaban decididos a arruinarle la vida ¡había pasado cuatro años planeando ese evento y no lo iban a echar a perder!h

Y salió, con una sonrisa en los labios y un libro bajo su brazo, caminando erguido y orgulloso hasta llegar al árbol en la colina. El olmo… el árbol de la magia y la naturaleza.

_Be not afeard. The isle is full of noises,_

_Sounds, and sweet airs, that give delight and hurt not._

_Sometimes a thousand twangling instruments_

_Will hum about mine ears, and sometime voices_

_That, if I then had waked after long sleep_

_Will make me sleep again; and then in dreaming_

_The clouds methought would open and show riches_

_Ready to drop upon me, that when I waked_

_I cried to dream again._

Leyó de las páginas con pasión y un acento perfecto. Cuando levantó la vista, todo comenzó a moverse… literal y figuradamente.

-¡Hey! ¡England se disfrazó de Abraham Lincoln! HAHAHAHA! – señaló el americano, a quien los latinos mandaron callar mirándolo despectivamente – uh… s-sólo me pareció gracioso – se sentó como niño regañado.

-Kesesesesese parece que Inglaterra tiene problemas – se burló el pruso cuando vieron que mientras se llevaba a cabo el cambio de escenario a la Revolución Industrial, el británico de barba y sombrero de copa alta caminaba mirando todo como si no supiera en dónde estaba.

-Un momento – el francés estaba escéptico – como que faltó algo en la historia ¿no?

-Si, ya lo creo que algo le faltó ¿por qué no habló de "aquella" época? – el español preguntó resentido.

-Si hablas de sus tiempos de vandalismo marítimo, olvídalo, Inglaterra jamás admitirá esa época – Austria comentó gravemente – por cierto que la música es mejorable – emitió su fallo logrando que todos rodaran los ojos.

-Si – contestó Finlandia – ya lo creo, hace mucha falta el Heavy ¿no creen? – nadie podía creer que a alguien con esa tierna expresión le gustara ese tipo de música.

Pronto los aros olímpicos estaban flotando en el cielo raso del Estadio. Inglaterra miraba todo completamente ebrio, con unas tremendas ganas de tomar un bajo eléctrico y cantar unos acordes para mejorar la fiesta pero entonces, en la pantalla gigante apareció James Bond, nada más y nada menos que con la Reina.

-Jejejeje, sing the Queen a song of Queen JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – empezó a reírse solo de su idea genial y estuvo a punto de llevarla a cabo… cuando escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero llegar. ¿Acaso era ella? ¿La misma Reina de la pantalla? – woah! Llegó rápido jeje.

_Claramente, no tenía idea de lo que iba a continuación._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Jijijiji saludos a todos! Y mis respetos a Mr. Keneth Branagh y su interpretación de Shakespeare, ¡amo cuando interpreta Hamlet!_

_Y si, hice como si sustituyera a Sir Branagh por Iggy, ¡eso lo hizo lindo! Y es que hubo unas tomas en las que Keneth se maravillaba de los cambios que ocurrían en el escenario, caminando entre todos por allí y mirando con una sonrisa bella de orgullo y devoción británica. Algo que en el caso de Iggy, se debió a su estado etílico xD_

_Sobre Estados Unidos. Por Twiter se han propagado comentarios de miles de comentarios sobre que Keneth estaba disfrazado de Abraham Lincoln, aún ahora no han comprendido que es el Padre de la Revolución Industrial en Inglaterra: Isambard Kingdom Brunel. Así que ese comentario del lindo Alfred, es completamente canon jajajajaja._

_Y bueno, ya veremos lo que sucedió en el siguiente cap. _

_¿Reviews?_


	59. Jefes 4

**Jefes 4**

La castaña miró a su jefe y suspiró. Ella sabe que es un hombre fuerte y valiente, sabe que pase lo que pase, seguirá con su lucha, por eso lo adora.

Ambos odian al Imperialista, ambos detestan la forma en la que secretamente planea gobernar el mundo y juntos lo sabotean.

-No te preocupes patria mía, la lucha Bolivariana seguirá hasta que el Imperialismo, con su sonrisa hipócrita desaparezca – el hombre la miró y le sonrió, desde la cama donde está postrado.

Ella toma su mano y la lleva a su mejilla, sonriéndole con sinceridad, con afecto. Es cierto que en un principio había sido duro con ella, pero era para que comprendiera la verdad. Es cierto que en un inicio la aisló del resto del mundo y la castigaba cuando ella quería rebelarse, pero eso había sido necesario, necesario para que ella entendiera la verdadera forma en la que se mueve el mundo bajo las narices de los ignorantes y los ingenuos.

Cuando la enfermera cubana le pidió que saliera, ella lo miró por última vez, sonriendo con seguridad y fue al pasillo, donde finalmente se permitió llorar, las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Él le había enseñado demasiadas cosas; le enseñó a ser fuerte y a no temer hablarle a los villanos con la verdad. Pero hubo una cosa que no le enseñó.

-La sesión de quimioterapia tardará un poco más, así que ¿por qué no se va a comer algo? – le preguntó la enfermera al salir

-Si, gracias – le contestó suavemente la venezolana, mientras limpiaba sus mejillas y nariz tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Caminó a la cafetería a paso lento, con porte orgulloso e inquebrantable, y muy dentro de sí rogando a todos los santos para que el tratamiento diera resultado.

_Porque él no le había enseñado qué hacer si él llegaba a faltar._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hola a todos de nuevo ¡lamento demasiado la tardanza! He estado metida en un montón de embrollos personales y profesionales, además de un proyecto que en lo personal me gustó mucho y del que estoy orgullosa, junto con la persona que amo y mis queridas amigas. Pueden ver más detalles en mi perfil jeje_

_Les comunico que haré la crónica de las Olimpiadas en un fanfic totalmente nuevo, ya que como estuve investigando, serán unos pocos muchos capítulos xD y así me parece mejor. ¡Espérenlo pronto!_

_¿Reviews?_


	60. Miscelánea 3

**Miscelánea**

-Espero les guste a ambos – Taiwán guió a sus dos hermanos mayores a la zona de documentación del equipaje de su aeropuerto.

-No entiendo aru ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres mostrarnos aru?

-Más importante… – mencionó el japonés, mirando de reojo a China – ¿era necesario que viniéramos los dos?

Pero ni eso enturbió los ánimos de la chica – es algo para los dos, por favor, traten de llevarse bien por el día de hoy ¿si? Por mí – les guiñó el ojo antes de llegar al mostrador de una de sus líneas y comprar – tres boletos a Hong Kong por favor.

El mostrador era sospechosamente rosado, los boletos eran rosados también y cuando se los mostró a esos dos…

-¡AIYA! ¡QUÉ TIERNO ARU! – gritó China cuando tuvo el suyo en su mano.

-E-esto es imposible de expresar en palabras ¿cómo fue que algo tan kawaii llegó a tus manos? – Japón no podía quitarse la sonrisa tonta de la cara.

-Y la chica les mostró el jet que iban a abordar – ¡miren! ¿No son una monada?

El jet iba decorado con motivos dela gatita japonesa más popular del mundo, los boletos también, las etiquetas para maletas ¡hasta la puerta de abordaje era rosa y tenía motivos del mismo personaje!

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en el avión…<p>

-Y bien, ¿quién tiene ganas de ronronear en el aire? – preguntó la taiwanesa con expresión pícara – aunque si quieren aún podemos cambiar de avión e ir por separado.

-¡No! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, abrazando sus cojines de la gatita y mirando fascinados los platos, vasos, dulces y onigiris con la forma del personaje.

_Y los dos viajaron juntos como hermanos en ese jet, ambos con la misma expresión de fangirl feliz._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esta noticia fue de lo más loco, la publicidad es exactamente esta: ¡Los pasajeros ronronearán de felicidad en el aire! Y TODO… repito… TODO es de la marca de Hello Kitty. ¡Preparen sus maletas! ¡Hay destinos de Taipei a Japón, China, Corea y muchos lugares más!_


	61. Deportes ?

**Deportes **

Todos en Brasil se estaban preparando... todo el mundo con los ojos puestos en la tierra de la samba, con la llegada del Mundial de Soccer 2014.

-¡Me dolió! ¡Me dolió mucho tarado! - lloriqueaba dramáticamente el argentino

-No seas pesado Argentina ¿no que tu Dios del fútbol te protege y no sé qué más tonterías? ¡Fueron sólo unos espectadores un poco enojaditos!

-¿ENOJADITOS? Brasil, ¡casi muero boludo! Che... ¡me largo a mi casa! Ya no queremos jugar el segundo tiempo. ¡Quedáte con tu Copa Sudamericana y metétela en...!

-¡NO SEAS GROSERO! ¡Regresa, Adonis pirata! Lo que pasa es que temes que te goleemos ¿verdad? ¡Si no vuelves mi equipo será coronado como el ganador!

* * *

><p>Enojado por que sus jugadores resultaron dañados y se armó todo un revuelo, Argentina no jugó el segundo tiempo de la Copa de Clubes Sudamericana.<p>

* * *

><p>-Uhm... esto puede ser... - México, que observaba el partido, se retiró pensativo a su casa y desde ahí le habló a Suiza, sede de la FIFA a nivel mundial.<p>

-¿Diga? - el suizo estaba a reventar de trabajo y había estado recibiendo llamadas de todo el mundo diciendo que Brasil era un tipo peligroso. De por sí habían tenido algunos roces por los tiempos de entrega de los estadios para el Mundial de Futbol y ahora esto.

-¡Hola amigo! Soy México - el mexicano subió los pies a la mesita de su sala y habló seria y gravemente - oye, no quiero ser intrigoso, y menos quiero que mis hermanitos se sientan mal, ni nada, lo que pasa es que me preocupa el mundo entero, tooodos y pues, ¿supiste lo que pasó en el partido de Brasil y el Argentina?

El suizo, que ya estaba harto de eso, decidió colgarle, no sin antes contestar con educación - estoy al tanto, si me disculpas tengo que...

-¡Tengo una solución! - interrumpió el mexicano antes de que el rubio colgara. Suiza se quedó un momento pensando, en realidad no perdía nada con escuchar ¿o sí?

-Te escucho, pero que sea rápido - al final decidió.

-Pss pensé que como Brasilito, mi querido hermano Brasilito es medio inseguro y medio corrupto, es peligroso para ser sede del Mundial, por eso propongo que el evento se traslade a otro lado.

-¿Como cuál? - preguntó el suizo, que ya veía venir la propuesta

-¿Cómo que cúal? ¡Pss en mi casa! ¿Dónde más? - contestó contento el mexicano, era una excelente oportunidad para hacerse más popular.

...

El suizo lo pensó un rato... ¿cómo explicarle el problema de esa "solución"? - México... ¿me aseguras que tu país no es inseguro y corrupto? - decidió ser directo, no quería más problemas

-Seh, lo es, pero menos ¡jajaja!

..

_Horas después, Suiza se preguntaba cómo es que, aun con esa respuesta, había aceptado pensarlo seriamente_

* * *

><p><em>NA: S__obre éste capítulo... acabo de ver la noticia, fresquecita, recién salidita del horno y me mató de risa, por que las palabras de México son casi literales: "Brasil es inseguro y policías corruptos... en México también, pero menos..." cuando lo vi, me maté de risa!_

_Por cierto, las palabras fueron de un portavoz del gobierno de México y la iniciativa es impulsada por su Presidente de la República. ¿Venganza por hacer menos a Chicharito y Hugo Sánchez? ¡juzguen ustedes! Hahahahahaha_

_¿Reviews?_

* * *

><p><em>Por cierto... para los que son de México y países con tradición similar:<strong> ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! xD<strong>_


	62. Las reuniones de la G-20 1

**Las reuniones de la G-20**

Estados Unidos, pensaba en cómo hacer para que Rusia no le ganara la Guerra Fría.

-A pesar de que Yo sea un HÉROE es posible que necesite ayuda de los demás – reflexionaba el joven.

Corría el año de 1973 y Estados Unidos llamó a sus compañeros más cercanos y más fuertes.

Necesitamos mejorar nuestras economías o los commies nos matarán a todos – dijo con una sonrisa.

El mayor de los italianos se quedó helado por esa declaración y comenzó a temblar con lagrimitas de pánico en los ojos.

-Brat! ¡Deja de pensar de esa manera estúpida y fatalista!-le reprendió Inglaterra golpeándolo con un diario enrollado – ¡Que tengas problemas con Rusia no es problema nuestro!

Uno de los asistentes se hundió en su asiento deprimido.

-¡Doitsu! ¿Estás bien? Ve… - su compañero de al lado, luego del susto inicial por las declaraciones de América, olvidó el llanto por un momento; estaba preocupado por el aspecto de su mejor amigo.

-No es muy recomendable hablar de Rusia-san en presencia de Alemania-san – le susurró el japonés a Francia, a lo que el galo contestó resoplando – ahh… no todos los días te separan de tu hermano con un muro enorme.

-Tsk, como sea – el inglés no estaba muy interesado en condolerse del alemán, sino más bien, deseaba corregir a Estados Unidos – América, si nos llamaste para alguna tontería yo…

-¡No! Los llamé por una buena razón – se defendió el rubio americano – nosotros somos los más fuertes, así que si nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre cómo manejar juntos nuestras economías ¡podremos guiar a nuestros pueblos y a las otras naciones a la prosperidad! – el discurso de Estados Unidos era apasionado.

-Tsk, sólo quieres estar seguro de que todos haremos lo mismo que tú en las votaciones de la ONU – por la mirada reprobatoria de Inglaterra era evidente que no se dejaba llevar por discursos apasionados.

_Y a partir de entonces, comenzaron las reuniones de la G-6_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Nuevo año, nueva sección x3_

_Así fue como comenzó todo. Estados Unidos llamó a los Ministros de Finanzas de sus colaboradores más fuertes. Alemania e Italia, aún dependían de lo que dijera Estados Unidos, desde que quedaron bajo su control luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo mismo con Japón. Francia e Inglaterra eran las únicas potencias que quedaban del grupo de los Aliados, desde de que China y Rusia se volvieron comunistas (y por lo tanto enemigos de USA). _

_Era una forma de ponerse de acuerdo antes de las juntas de la ONU para tener siempre la misma postura respecto a temas importantes, que primero fueron financieros y luego también sociales, militares y ambientales._

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
